Shadows of a Chaotic past
by Chaotic hedgehog
Summary: Chaos has found himself in a bit of a situation... but he doesn't know how. Amnesia seems to run through the family, and Chaos has been struck with it. With everyone wanting him on their side, and the line between friend and foe blurred to nothingness, what's the Original life-form supposed to do? Rated 'T' for the usual violence
1. Chapter 1

**So, here we are! My fourth story! *whistles* it's been just over a month since I first started writing, and I've loved every seoncd of it. So, seriously, a big around of applause and thanks to those who have reviewed any of my stories  
Various OCs: *clapping, whistles and cheering*  
*grins* so anyway! Welcome, all who are looking for something interesting to read this fine Saturday afternoon (my time) this is Shadows of a Chaotic past, by yours truly, Chaotic hedgehog. NOw, let's thanks the reviewers from my last story!**

**BlackSandHeart: I slightly based this character off Luke, in fact he was originally named Luke, but I didn't want to bring a different character and change his form just for the sake of my story... Skieth? I'll take it! Thank you, very much! Yep, and you'll probably remember this XD *smirks at Katherine* it would have to fit this story, so I'm sorry! Yeah, the Silver/Katherine was a little late, but it had to go in somewherer. So, you liked all the characters? Chaotic Xsus, then Chaos rage quits...  
Chaos: it killed Maria!  
*frowns* you didn't listen to ANY of the songs? ... okay then.**

**Nomad: yeah, fluff. XD Xsus, and Crean. My sotry was right! And of course they did get married in the end (this is War reference!) So yeah, we'll be seeing more of FD now. no favourite chaoter, Chaos reviving Maria, Chaos/Maria pairing, and you didn't listen to any of the song? Ah well...**

**Retto: 26 names? Let's see how many we get in this story! Hmm, each to their own. You don't have to worry about the favourites! And you don't need to worry about the names!**

**DISCLAIMER: I only own Chaos the hedgehog, and Nightshade the Chao. Sonic and co. go to SEGA, FD and Sierra are courtsey of BlackSandHeart...**

**Chapter 1**

"_FD_!" Chaos the hedgehog roared from across the battle field. The hedgehog, usually a red one with black streaks down his arms and legs, had changed form. He was now black with golden streaks, and a veil of colours, which was his Nega form. Binders encircled his wrists and gauntlets covered his hands as usual. In his hands were his dual blades. He was currently in the Light Dimension, his sister's home dimension. He had his eyes on one target: a pale skinned boy, around the age of nine. Despite his seemingly young age and scrawny figure, the boy was the leader of the Followers of Darkness

The hedgehog growled as he came face to face with the leader of the group that went against everything he stood for. FD smirked "well, if it isn't the little hero. Come to die?" Chaos growled "if anyone's dying today, it will be you." FD laughed "care to test that theory?" Chaos swung his blades, preparing for battle "_gladly_."

Chaos kicked off, launching himself at FD, who sent a blast of dark energy the hedgehog's way. Chaos slashed right through it, and began slashing at FD, or Father Darkness. The boy snickered "good. Very good. But you realise you will have to do better to defeat _me_." The boy picked up a stone, setting it alight with dark energy. He threw it at Chaos, and it smacked the hedgehog in the face. Growling at the move, the hedgehog sent a blast of Chaos energy the boy's way. Chaos snarled "you may be good at sneak attacks, but it will take a lot more than that to defeat me, _boy_." FD growled "boy? I am older than you by Light Years!" Chaos smirked "then I guess you're out of shape, Grandpa."

The fight continued, with Chaos on the offensive. FD snarled "let us change the surroundings." Chaos was about to shout a smart comment like 'no!' but he heard a bird call, and ducked as Ravarus, FD's pet, zoomed in and picked the boy up, leaving a shower of raven feathers as the only reminder. Chaos cursed, then yelped as someone picked him up by the wrist. He looked up "Sierra!" the Follower of Darkness regarded the hedgehog "silence, fool. Just because I'm helping you doesn't mean anything. I still deny being related to you, whether it is strange or not." The girl saw a tornado of feathers, and dropped the hedgehog near.

Chaos turned and flashed the cat a smile "Sierra… thanks." The girl sighed "whatever. Just… don't mention it to a certain person. And you owe me. Don't forget that." The girl took off again, and Chaos walked calmly towards FD. Followers of Darkness crowded the side-lines, but none attacked. There was a lot of snickering and muttering to each other, but no attacks. Someone called "you're walking to your death, fool!" Chaos ignored her, and stepped into an arena like area, where FD was waiting. He spoke calmly "FD. Let's finish what we started. Here, now. It all ends."

**OHYES! FIrst chapter down! Well, hope you enjoy! Read you around, folks!**


	2. Darkness win for now

**Sup guys and girls! This is chapter 2! Thanks goes to those who reviewed (and I apologise for the shortness of this chapter compared to last story.)**

**Amicus: yep, it begins! Hope you're like that for most of the chapters!**

**Sandy: yep, FD got owned... how many times  
Chaos: hmm... I think like four or something?  
*smirks at FD* sorry, couldn't hear...  
Chaos: *loud enough for both Dimension to hear* four times!  
*falls over laughing* anywho... allow me to do the honors, sis! *gets every blades I have and throws them all at FD, artillery all fire at him, and several pokémon use non miss moves on him* I think that should do it... as for the name, it _is _pretty cool. Yeah, but in the end, he gets elysium, I read it in this book.  
****Sonic: *dashes in* heard my name, so what's up?  
*smirks* let's let Sierra handle this one...  
Sonic: *blushes* wh-what about Sierra?**

**Nomad: I think I got the humor across, hopefully there will be enough seriousness in this story...  
Chaos: I'll try! Don't worry!**

**DISCLAIMER: *raises eyebrow***

**Chapter 2**

The two warriors circled, each daring the other to make the first move. Chaos' form kept flickering, as if he couldn't chose which form he could use to attack. FD sighed "I guess I start." Chaos smirked "come at me." the boy made a blade out of darkness "you cannot stop me! What you did with your powers, and even then you almost lost with, I did without!" Chaos yelled back "you poisoned him! Only cowards use tricks like that. You could've used your blade to stab him in the back, but no. you chose the most cowardly way. If he were still alive today, I'm sure he'd say the same." FD growled "let us end this!" Chaos charged "after you, Grandpa!"

Chaos slashed, and FD made a limbo to avoid it. Chaos tripped the boy, but leapt back to avoid the blade. FD's left hand became black, and he made an uppercut, hitting Chaos on target, throwing the hedgehog, and giving himself the time to get back up. Chaos growled "that does it. You just made me mad." He lunged forward, slashing wildly at FD, who dodged all of them. The boy chuckled "your swordsmanship is pathetic. A baby who had just picked one up could do better than you." A blast of white energy hit FD, and the boy skidded back a few meters. A voice that Chaos smiled at yelled "don't insult my brother! That's my job!"

Katherine leapt over to join her brother. She used to be a tan coloured cat, but, due to a recent adventure, she had become a black cat with red highlights in her fur that acted as her hair and bangs. The hedgehog smirked "took you long enough." The girl yelled "oh, come on! You try facing a hundred Followers of Darkness at the same time!" Chaos smirked "I did, remember?" Katherine thought, then sighed "have I ever told you how much I _hate_ it when you prove me wrong?" Chaos thought for second "nope." Katherine smirked "well, I do." Chaos smirked "live with it sis." He jabbed his thumb in FD's direction "how about finishing this, huh?" Katherine nodded. The two leapt towards the boy, determined to finish the fight, once and for all.

Chaos kicked at the gravel "face it, FD. You've lost. Give yourself up and avoid suffering." FD growled "I'll give in to _you_ when _hell_ freezes over!" Chaos sighed "then I have no choice." He raised his arm "Chaos…" he never finished, a blast of dark energy split the warriors apart. FD got up, laughing "my victory is at hand! Shadow Cannons! _FIRE_!" two blasts of dark energy were fired, one at Chaos, and one at Katherine. Katherine collapsed, waiting for the blast to come.

**And... CLIFFY! *laughs* I'm evil sometimes, aren't I? *smirks, then looks at Sandy with a 'stay silent' look* well, next chapter comes out tommorow! Read you around, folks!**


	3. Man down

**So yeah... this story's taken a bit of a dark turn already, I think... but welcome! Thanks to those who reviewed!**

**Sandy: *grins at FD* well, I get a real _kick _outta it *aims a kick at FD* so, what can I say? *smirks* my friends' pain is your pleasure, and it's vice versa.  
Sonic: *sees Sierra come in, blushes* h-hi Sierra...  
*nods* yup, FD just went bad*! Well, I've given you this before, so... you'll have to wait and see how this plays out, now won't you? *smirks, laughs* and FD's a creeper... very typical of you, Father Darkness.**

**UFO: don't review if you can't I'm not the type that'll bite your head off if you don't review! I'll read you around, UFO, and I hope you don't die of boredom!**

**Retto: of _course _Zap will appear! He's the freakin Mechanic of Light! Dude, I'm sure you have your reason. Even if you don't, like I said to UFO, I ain't gonna bite your head off. Yep, Katherine just dropped.**

**Nomad: gigglesnort? That's a new one on me! But oh well, live and learn (hangin on the edge of tommorow!) sorry, had to pull that reference... but OHNOES! What's happening next? *winks* this chapter, my friend!**

**DISCLAIMER: *raises eyebrow***

**Chapter 3**

Katherine opened her eyes, and stood up. FD had gone, as had all the Followers of Darkness. Katherine snarled "_Cowards_." Her anger turned to shock. She couldn't find Chaos anywhere. She called "Chaos? Where are you?" she heard a muffled groan, and turned. Her shock then faded into worry. She had found her brother, and he didn't look good. He had bleeding gashes everywhere on his body. The worst was the ripples. Every second, at least five ripples of energy, dark red in colour, would go up and down his body. It was making the hedgehog whimper, and yell out in agony.

Katherine paled, and spoke into her communicator "Zap! Come in!" the cat responded, sounding startled "Katherine, what's wrong?" the girl couldn't speak, and Zap gave a little chuckle "what's the matter? Sierra got your tongue?" Katherine growled "this is no time for jokes, Zap! We need to go to the other dimension. Round everyone up and meet me in Light Givers' square. I'll explain everything there. Katherine out!"

"I wonder what she wanted us over in the other dimension for." Jason, a pyrokinetic cat, similar to Blaze, said. Chase, a fast runner like Sonic, snorted "she's probably desperate to see Silver again." Xsus, a hydrokinetic like Chaos, smiled widely "at least I get to see Cream, Cheese and Nightshade again." He turned to Xerius, a telepathic claw user, and said "you'll get to see Rouge again, Xerius!"

The cat blushed, and looked away, his standard response when someone mentioned Rouge the bat to him. The group met with Zap, who sighed "she should be here anytime soon." Sure enough, Katherine teleported into Light Givers' Square, holding someone's body. Everyone crowded to look. The body made Xsus whimper, Xerius look away in shock, and Zap grow wide eyed.

"Hurry up, Shadow! You're gonna have to do better to beat me!" Shadow the hedgehog growled "I… will beat you… Faker!" Sonic the hedgehog gave his trademark grin "then _why_ am I in front?" Shadow was about to answer, but his binder buzzed. He spoke "this is Shadow." Sonic walked forward, trying to catch what was said. Shadow's eyes widened "what happened? Tell me! Tell me _NOW_!" there was a pause while the other person explained.

Shadow growled, and spoke a little quieter, but with the same amount of force "got it. Shadow out." Sonic walked over "what's wrong?" Shadow said nothing, and Sonic spoke "come on Shadow, we're a team. There's no 'I' in team." Shadow sighed "whatever, Faker. Just gather Fox boy, Silver, Rouge, Knuckles." He paused "actually, scratch the Knucklehead. I'm going to find Omega and Maria. Meet at Reunion Cliff." Sonic nodded, and both hedgehogs launched themselves at max speed to get to their goals.

**So, it's starting, for real now. Everyone's going to be at Reunion Cliff, but will it be a happy reunion, or a sad one? Find out, next chapter!**


	4. Getting the gang together

**So... here we are. Chapter 4. This is slightly cute, but I'll let you see. Thanks to those who reviewed!**

**Amicus: yeah, the Shadow Cannons, it was one of my better ideas in a story... yeah, grandpa XD where did I come up with _that_? And SIerra got your tongue... *shakes head* that was a good one...**

**Sandy: *looks at you* amen to that, sis *fires kick, regardless of the warnings*  
Sonic: *smiles a little*  
*pouts* SIerra? Why do you hate me? _How _can you hate me? You get a very special part in this story! Homework... *facpalms* why did you bring that up?**

**Retto: still at 26... Mountains got your tongue... *laughs* that's a good one *grins* you're a couple of chapters off, Retto. But close.**

**Nomad: okay... I can live with that. And yeah, I have the song in my head _permanently_, I swear. I tend to burst out into a random Sonic song from time to time... *laughs* its fun! And who should espect FD?! The guy _is _a mothertrucker... read you around!**

**DISCLAIMER: no.**

**Chapter 4**

"What do you mean, we gotta go to Reunion Cliff?" Amy Rose asked. Sonic shrugged "Shadow received a call from someone, and he got really agitated during it. He wanted me to gather you guys, and meet at Reunion Cliff." Sonic paused, and said "we're leaving the Knucklehead behind." Cream smiled "we're going to see Xsus again Cheese, Nightshade!" the blue and terracotta Chao both nodded excitedly. Chaos, after losing Nightshade after returning from the Light Dimension last time, decided to leave her in the care of Cream. Sonic smiled "well, what are we waiting for? Off to Reunion Cliff!" there was a general cheer, and Team Heroes poured out of Tails' Workshop

Shadow found the place that Omega usually stayed, and where Maria had been going to practice her extreme gear skills. After not seeing the girl anywhere, Shadow ran over to Omega, who was standing in the forest. He smiled "hello Omega." The robot turned "HELLO, SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG. HOW MAY I ASSIST YOU?" Shadow looked around "do you know where Maria is?" the robot responded "MARIA ROBOTNIK IS PRACTICING ON HER EXTREME GEAR. UNABLE TO PINPOINT ACTUAL POSITION." Shadow sighed "very well. I shall go look for her. You coming Omega?" the robot dipped a little, representing a nod "I WILL ASSIST IN THE FINDING OF MARIA ROBOTNIK." Shadow gave another genuine smile "good to have you on the team, old friend."

Maria settled down for a moment, propping her extreme gear up on the branch next to her. Having found she was even more athletic than she was as a human, she had taken to climbing up trees and resting there, a habit that she placed all her rings on saying she got it from Chaos. Maria sighed, she hadn't seen or heard anything from or about him since he'd left to help in the Light Dimension

_*flashback*_

_Maria grabbed Chaos' hand as he started to leave "do you _have_ to go?" Chaos sighed "I'm sorry Maria, but I do. I'm just as important there as I am here." Maria pulled Chaos into a hug, and Chaos smiled sadly, returning it. Maria felt herself tearing up, trying not to feel like this would be the last time they shared_ _together. Chaos smiled at her "what did eye tell you on the ARK? Don't cry over me. We'll see each other again soon." He pulled out his Soul Emerald, and put it in her hand. Maria's eyes widened "you-you're entrusting me with _this_? With your _life_?" Chaos pulled her in for one last hug, and whispered "whenever you feel down, whenever you start doubting you'll see me again, just look at this." He let her go, and kissed her. He stepped into the teleporter with everyone else, and waved to her "see you."_

_*end flashback*_

Maria smiled sadly, pulling his Soul emerald out of her dress pocket, and stared at it. She heard someone yell "Maria? Where are you?" she leapt down from the tree, Chaos controlling so she landed safely. She saw Shadow skating up to her, Omega in tow. The two stopped in front of her, and Maria smiled "hi you two. What's up?" Shadow smiled back "we're off to Reunion Cliff. Faker and the others are probably there already." Maria nodded, then asked "Shadow?" the black hedgehog turned to the golden one "yeah?" Maria sighed "would it _kill_ you to call him Sonic every once in a while?" Shadow rolled his eyes, and the three set off, rocket boosters against jet shoes against extreme gear.

**So, the entire team is headed for Reunion cliff, but what's awaiting them? Find out... next chapter!**


	5. Finding out the truth

**SORRY! *dodges burning torches and various other implements of destruction* I got late today... I'm on a schedule at the moment, so... let's get this done! Thanks for those who reviewed**

**Sandy: *almost doubles over laughing* FD, if you insult my sister, I can land a harder hit, in a more painful place... and I never miss. *grins evilly* yeah, I have to put those moments in... and that quote... *grins* read you around!**

**Nomad: XD well, if that's what you think... how 'bout them platypuses, platypi, whatever! yep, flashbacks and cute moments! *grins like crazy***

**Retto: i all due fairness, I _like _'06, and I can't see why people can hate it so much... but yeah, if they make a sequel to that (Sonic '16) hopefully I'll buy it!**

**DISCLAIMER: nah!**

**Chapter 5**

The group met up at Reunion Cliff, waiting for the Dimension Jumpers to come into their Dimension. It took a while, but eventually Omega beeped "LARGE AMOUNTS OF LIGHT ENERGY DETECTED." A portal appeared, and the first to step out was Xsus. The moment the boy stepped out the portal, Team Heroes knew something was wrong. Instead of being the bubbly sugar induced character he usually was, he had a look on his face he only had when he was in trouble, someone he cared about was in trouble, or he hadn't been allowed ice cream.

Slowly, the other Dimension Jumpers appeared, but no Katherine. Omega spoke again "STRANGE AMOUNTS OF UNIDENTIFIED ENERGY BEING DETECTED." Katherine stepped out as the portal closed. She was carrying someone. She almost fell, making the person's arm flop from its original position. Maria gulped. The arm was red, with scars from cuts nearly covering it. From there was a wave patterned binder, and then a gauntlet covered hand. The person Katherine was carrying… Maria gulped, then spoke her thoughts "it's Chaos…"

"So what you're telling us is that the leader of Sierra's group," Sonic blushed slightly as he said name, still feeling slightly confused from a recent string of events surrounding him and the cat, "was battling Chaos, then you came along, almost got him, but he pulled out a weapon on you, and fired it?" Katherine nodded "a Shadow cannon, yeah." Sonic continued "you took cover from the shot, hoping it would miss you." Katherine nodded "and it did."

Zap took over "the Followers of Darkness used to use that kind of weapon when the battle first began. It was the reason so many Light Givers died during those times. Each one had enough shadow energy, much worse than the dark energy, to render a Light Giver incapable of living after a week of it being in their system. When we scanned Chaos, we found he had twice as much shadow energy in his system, meaning he took both shots,"

Zap shook his head, "for a regular Light Giver, that would've cut it down to twenty four hours, and a regular Mobian…" Zap shook "they would've been dead before the hit the floor. Chaos, even when under duress, has a _fierce_ will. Most Light Givers, upon contact, the shadow energy made even the most grown, the most _battle_ _hardened_ Light Givers cry like babies, never mind going for a second shot." Windy sighed "Chaos has five days to live. Unless we do something, after that he's dead." Everyone stole a glance at Chaos and Maria on the couch, tears rolling down the golden hedgehog's face, whilst the red hedgehog flinched, yelped and whimpered. Everyone quickly looked back again.

Tails said quietly "maybe we should leave him alone for a bit." They heard Maria speak for the first time since she'd first seen Chaos "I'm not leaving him." Zap turned "what?" Maria repeated herself "I'm staying. Till the end." Sonic stared at Maria. Her fists were clenched, and they were shaking slightly. Sonic gave off a little "whoa…" then stared at the ground "hmm…" the group was completely oblivious to it, and Katherine said "Maria… are you sure?" Maria, completely out of character, glared at them "would I have _said_ it if I wasn't sure?" Zap sighed "fine. But yell if anything happens."

**So yeah, that was good! You might get a good update tomorrow, cuzI _might _be off school! Read you around, dudes and dudettes!**


	6. Finding a cure

**Sup guys! I'm doing this late, and I got a day off! The mains at school got busted, so everyone (bar sixth formers (seniors) XD) had the day off! So, I'm in a good mood, since I can beat the living Chaos out of Black Arms peeps on Shadow the hedgehog! Thanks to those who reviewed!**

**Jerixa luvs you: mind if I just call you Jerixa? Cool and I'm glad you like it! I got most of my inspiration from the stories of BlackSandHeart, you should go check her out! *returns thumbs up***

**Nomad: yeah, Perry *puts on OWCA Agent hat* yeah, now I'm ready to stop an evil scientist with a demented past! *chuckles, the becomes serious* yeah, Chaos... what would Katherine think, Nomad?! NO SWEARING! Kidding, at least you covered it... and yep, Maria's determined alright... read you around, sis!**

**Retto: and I can argue against one aspect: controls. You want rubbish control, go check out Sonic and the Secret rings. And it's SONY and Microsoft that should get the hate, not the game, _or _Sonic Team themselves. But I an't be bothered... yeah, thats a good number, and you can make the jokes, I don't think a certain character will mind...**

**DISCLAIMER: *shakes head***

**Chapter 6**

The next day, everyone was in a bit of a better mood. Xsus was his usual sugar crazed self, the Chao were crazy as they usually were. Everyone was pretty much back to normal. Except for one person. Maria was still in the same mood she had been yesterday.

Maria was sat next to Chaos, staying silent in hopes for hearing something other than moans, whimpers and groans. Eventually, she couldn't hold it any longer, she buried her face in his chest fur and started to cry. She felt something caress her cheek, and looked up. She saw Chaos' eyes half open. He groaned out "Maria…?" the girl's mind went blank. She did the only thing that ran through her mind: she hugged him.

He smiled, and returned it, before mumbling "two shots of shadow energy. Pretty stupid of me, huh?" Maria rolled her eyes "only you could make a comment like that at a time like this. I'm pretty sure you've done worse." With a bit of effort, Chaos raised a hand and wiped away some of the unshed tears in the girl's eyes.

Katherine sighed as she woke up. She groaned, realizing she'd got up late. Most people were out, doing their own thing. As far as she could tell, the only people here were herself, Chaos and probably Maria. She opened the door, saying "Maria, I've come to check Chaos…" she trailed off, seeing Maria smiling, and a sleepy looking, but awake, Chaos. She started to tear up, and Chaos said "oh, don't you start! I just got Maria to stop, and I don't think I have enough energy to walk and get you to stop to."

Katherine rolled her eyes before wiping them. She walked over, and Chaos smiled "help me up." Maria stared, wide eyed "you _can't_ be serious!" Chaos rolled his eyes "would I have said it if I wasn't?" Katherine sighed "Chaos, you need to rest." The red hedgehog sighed, pouted and crossed his arms "fine, but I won't like it." Katherine rolled her eyes "it doesn't matter if you like it, you _need_ it, brother." The cat started to walk off "I'm going to tell Zap what's happened. He and Tails have go to the Dimension's largest library to see if there's any cures."

Zap called to Tails "you found anything?" he got a couple of glares from some of the Followers of Darkness and the Light Givers in the place, but they looked away after he sent one back. The fox shook his head, but then froze. He stared at the cover of the book he found: _shadow_ _energy_. Tails grinned, and flew over to Zap "got it." Both saw the door open, and Katherine walked in. both cat and fox walked over to meet her. Katherine smiled at the two "found anything?" Tails showed her the book.

Zap sighed "how is he?" Katherine smiled "he's a little better. He's awake now, and he said he wanted to stand up." Zap's eyes widened "you didn't _let_ him, did you?" Katherine shook her head, and Zap sighed in relief "that's good. If you had, he would've cut his time by one day." He stared at the book in front of him "thank the Light Givers it's only a short one."

Katherine looked at the six hundred paged book "looks pretty long to me." Zap raised an eyebrow "I am one of the smartest in this dimension. To _me_, it's short." Katherine raised her hands in surrender "okay! It's short! _Yeesh_!" Zap flipped through it until he found the page he wanted. He read "there is no known healing remedy to prevent the death of the infected person…" Katherine gulped, but Zap glared at her, and she waved for him to continue "however, the…"

He squinted, and cursed "someone scribbled out that bit, but the only way is to use a regenerative move or item." Katherine's eyes widened "like a Soul emerald!" Zap read on "there's a little bit more, but it's been scribbled out." Tails shrugged "never mind! We know now that if we use the Soul emeralds, we can prevent Chaos from dying." The three turned and left the place, eager to tell everyone the news. None of them noticed FD smirking "ah, foolish Light Givers. You have just set my plan into motion." With an evil chuckle, the boy disappeared in a cloud of feathers.

**And FD's being a creeper once again, but that's a serious givaway to the plot *PMD2 Croagunk laugh* read you around, dudes and dudettes!**


	7. wait, what just happened?

**Well, hi there! Thanks to them not being able to figure out how to fix the problem at school, I get another free day! And what am I gonna do? I'm gonna write, play music, and kick the Light and Dark out of brawlers *nods* anywho... thanks to those who reviewed my fine chapters!**

**Amicus: you've seen Avengers? Sweet, me too! I've got the soundtrack to it on my Ipod. You like Loki? He made a good bad guy, if that made any sense... XD yep, Omega is here, and that line... every time I read it, I crack up. Heh, read you around, Corphish!**

**Sandy: you're a chapter late... but oh well! *grins* reviews, like Xsus said, are like ice cream- they cheer you up! *grins* That line gets me, too... why am I good at cracking the good lines and the romance in stories, but not in the real world? *shakes head, sighs* guess I'll never know...  
Chaos: you're gettin protective, and you know it, sis! *grins at Sierra*  
*glares* says who, FD? And who says I'll kick you? I have slight power over you, so just watch yourself. And as for it turning out well... *glances at chapter* this'll be fun...**

**Retto: he isn't a chicken, its his bird- Ravarus? Yeah, I think that's its name. I still think '06 beats Secret rings, but neh *waves a hand* I won't argue.**

**Nomad: *laughs, takes hat off*  
Chaos: *grins weakly* thanks Kels...  
Yeah, I get that a lot... it's cause we're like family now! We seem to have a slight emotional connection! And I've read loads of books like that *_major _book nerd_* _but whatever *laughs* read you around!**

**DISCLAIMER: hmm... nah!**

**Chapter 7**

Everyone crowded into Tails' living room. Zap yelled "okay guys! All your talking… it's all really distracting. Do you mind settling down, cause _I_ _AM __**TALKING**_**!" **everyone shut up, and stared at Zap "okay, we've found a way to cure Chaos." The hedgehog mentioned turned "you… think you got a way to help me?" within the time Katherine had been in the Light Dimension, Chaos had gotten worse again. He tried to move, but the ripples came back with a fury. Chaos yelled in agony, and gave up. He growled "stupid shadow energy."

Everyone backed away. Zap said "okay, could those of you that can go super, please join me?" Sonic, Shadow and Silver stepped towards him, and each pulled out two or three, in Sonic's case, of the Chaos emeralds. Which started spinning around the three. After a bright light, each were in their super forms. Katherine also turned into a powered up form. Each grabbed a Soul emerald, and Chaos started to yell a lot louder. Four streams a cloudy energy started emanating from the hedgehog's body.

Chaos couldn't think. He felt as if his entire body was being torn apart. Everything was being reset to zero. He couldn't hear, couldn't feel. All of his senses were dying out. He could still see, just barely. He no longer saw colours, just forms, like a person's shadow. He could feel his mind closing, and he drifted away

Darkness continued to seep out of Chaos' body. The hedgehog was seemingly lost in pain, wracked shoulders, eyes and fists clenched, tears flowing out of his eyes like two waterfalls. His quills were stood straight up, pointy as the tip of his blades. Maria gulped. She hated seeing him wince over cuts and bruises from his battles, and this… this was killing her. She had lost count of how many times she had to clamp her mouth shut to avoid begging them to stop. She closed her eyes and tried to think of music she could replay in her head to try and drown out the screams coming from her boyfriend.

Finally, Chaos let out on last scream as the final bit of shadow energy was sucked out of him. He relaxed, shivering on the seat. The four dropped the emeralds, and powered down. They watched as Chaos pulled himself up, tensing as he saw all the people around him. Then he asked the question no one was expecting to hear "um… who are you?"

**Cliffy! I've done it now! SO, what happens next? Wait till tomorrow to find out! *grins wickedly***

**Oh, before you leave, I found a pretty good forum, here's the link: forum/Pokemon-Rangers-RP/117887/**


	8. Hedge-napped by Darkness

**This is the turning point for the story, and it should be intresting... thanks goes to those who reviewed!**

**Nomad: yep, an emotional connection and book nerds. Then there's video gamers, and comedians... what else is there in this Ohana? *laughs* fudge indeed *nibbles a piece* read you around, sis!**

**Retto: no new nicknames thus far? Shame... and now we've got the amnesiac Chaos. *smirks* I thought you'd like that line...! *laughs***

**Sandy: Chaos: *bursts into nega form, leaps forward and draws blades* no one insults my sister's creator!  
*glares at FD, and puts armour with various impliments of destruction attatched, draws two double-bladed lightsabers* I'll gladly help on this one. *grins at you* permission to take him down?  
*laughs* yeah, well, we all get something we're good at in our own little world, but we epically fail at in real life... yep, it's tie for the ARK sibling amnesia again... maybe we can have a certain Follower of Darkness get amnesia in a story...? Turns out well? You'll have to wait and see! anywho, I hoped you enjoyed Thanksgiving, and you weren't sick after all the turkey! XD**

**DISCLAIMER: hmm... nah, I got no creative ideas for it...**

**Chapter 8**

Chaos glared as no one answered him. Sonic spoke up "you _can't_ be serious! You only just recovered, and you're already making jokes?" Chaos shook his head "you all seem to recognise me, but I don't know you." Maria stepped forward, taking the hedgehog's hand "you don't remember? Me, or anyone else?" Chaos roughly pulled his hand out of her grasp, and growled "let _go_." Maria took a frightened leap backwards, shocked and scared at his behaviour. Chaos hadn't, not a single time, turned on her in anger, rage or anything else.

Shadow stepped forward "you never treat her like that, brother. What's wrong with you?" Chaos narrowed his eyes "_what_? What are you _talking_ about?" Shadow stepped forward, but leapt back as a tornado of darkness touched down, revealing FD. The boy laughed "foolish Light Givers, I pity you. You have brought your doom upon you. Soon, I will be ruler of both dimensions, and it will all be on _you_."

He grabbed Chaos' arm, and said "come along," before disappearing again. Everyone was in a stunned silence, until they heard sniffing. Katherine was crying. She gulped "Zap… the bit of the book you said was scribbled out… it was FD. He erased it so we wouldn't suspect anything." She gulped again "Chaos is with _them_… and it's all _my_ fault."

Chaos pulled away from FD as the two touched down in the Followers of Darkness' base. FD smirked "now now, no need for that." Chaos growled "I need answers. Who _am_ I, and what were they all saying?" FD chuckled "you are Chaos the hedgehog, Follower of Darkness. That is all I can give you." Chaos raised an eyebrow "not much to go on."

FD spread his hands "my point exactly. I will give you the rest of your answers once you complete my little… _errand_." Chaos crossed his arms "and what might _that_ be?" FD laughed "you must bring me the seven Chaos emeralds from the other dimension." Chaos paused "and… if I say no?" FD shrugged "then your memories will stay hidden."

Chaos sighed "so be it. You seem even less trustworthy than the other group." FD laughed menacingly "you realise you don't have a choice in this matter. You _will_ do this for me." Chaos drew his blades "will I?" FD growled, his own blade appearing in his hand "very well, you will die here, knowing nothing!"

Chaos got ready to defend himself, when a voice yelled "he's not yours, FD! Only _I_ can kill him!"

**And the final sibling re-enters the stadium! This'll get really intresting, I'll bet! Read you around, folks!**


	9. Darkness' servant helps the Light

**So, this is where it starts to get intresting! So, what do we have so far, a fight, amnesiacs, and a leader to all things dark. Just your normal story, eh? *grins* thanks to those who reviewed!**

**Sandy: so, you've never been happier to hear your own OC's voice? *grins as you hug* aw, you hugged your OC! *sweatdrops* Sierra, it was _only _an idea... don't hate her for it! *grins at Nomad's comment, then looks back at Sierra* it's only a sign that you're awesome! People give people who they think are awesome, nicknames!  
Chaos: I was being honest... I don't know her, and she was grabbing ono me. Then they started claiming to be my siblings... *shakes head*  
*frowns* of course it would be FD, wouldn't it? He's the Chaos forsaken antagonist of the story! He'd _have _to do something like that! And now Sierra's here!  
*innocently hides hammer behind back* I haven't seen it anywhere...**

**Nomad: of course! How could I forget them! We're all one of them, after all! *grins* fudge, eh? *chucks a huge bar to you* eat up and enjoy, big sis!  
*frowns, waves hand in front of your face* yoo-hoo, Nomad? Anyone home?  
Chaos: *sighs, looks away*  
As for your guess, Braelyn... you'll have to wait and read!**

**Retto: still at 26... *sighs* I really need to use more nicknames... Sierra... is slightly selfish, but since it saved Chaos' life, I'll let it slide. As for your question... well, you'll have to wait and read, just like Nomad!**

**DISCLAIMER: you know it already.**

**Chapter 9**

Maria sighed as she stared at Katherine, who was sitting silently. The fun mood had been completely killed, well, whatever there was that was left of it in the first place. Maria shook her head as Katherine muttered something "Katherine, it's not your fault. If anyone, the fault belongs to FD. _He_ was the one the ordered the blast, _he_ was the one that took Chaos. _You_ shouldn't blame yourself."

Katherine sighed and shook her head "that's easy for _you_ to say…" Maria sighed "look, I was the closest to him, other than Gerald and Nightshade," she glanced at the Chao in her lap, "so if anyone should be in the worst mood, it should be _me_." Katherine rolled her eyes "again, easy for you to say." She gazed out of the nearby window "I just hope he's okay…"

Chaos growled as a second tornado touched down next to him, revealing a black cat with icy blue eyes. FD glared at the newcomer "what was that?" the cat rolled her eyes "he's _my_ kill, not yours." Chaos muttered "gee, thanks…" FD's nostrils flared "are you defying me, Sierra?" the cat, who was Sierra, smirked, folding her arms "so what if I am? You did it to Terrarock all those years ago…"

FD outstretched his palm, and Sierra screamed in agony. She fell to her knees and grabbed her head as if she had a major headache. The boy grinned evilly "just remember your place, Sierra. And do _not_ mention that fool again. Those who defy me are seen as unfit to serve me. Those who do not serve me… well, they die."

Chaos yelled "hey! Pick on someone your own size!" he homing attacked FD, sending the boy flying and freeing Sierra from the mind crush. She gasped, and looked up, seeing Chaos extend a gauntlet covered hand. She took it, and got up. Chaos smiled at her "you okay?" Sierra shrugged the question off, eyeing the hedgehog suspiciously "why did you _help_ me?"

Chaos shrugged, almost as if he didn't care he'd just defied the leader of darkness "you, despite your claim, saved _my_ life. I felt I owed you one, and saved _your_ life in return." He hesitated "also, there was something about you… something made me think that if someone should survive this place, it should be you."

Sierra shrugged, but her mind was racing '_can… can he sense the connection? The trace that makes us… family? Impossible! He lost his memory, he doesn't even remember who anyone is, or the fact he could be used as a dangerous weapon… I'll keep quiet about it for now, see if he remembers anything_'

Chaos looked at her "what now?" Sierra smirked "how about… escape?"

**And BOOM! I'm getting a good feeling about this! So now, the amnesiac and the disowned are escaping, but what does it mean? And what will happen to the others in Sonic's Dimension? What will happen to Chaos' memories? What will FD do next? Why am I asking so many questions? Find out... _next time_!**


	10. Dark and Light run free

**Woo-hoo! Double digits! Come on! *does Sonic style break-dance* okay, now, thanks to those who reviewed *collapses* ow...**

**Sandy:so its over now? *sighs* finally! I thought he'd never leave *returns hammer to you* I found this lying around... with a lollipop of all things! But no one knows who the lolipop belongs to, so I'll have it instead!  
*laughs at Chase* keep trying, speedster, keep trying.  
*nods to Sierra* you'll see.  
Chaos: what are you so afraid of? She saved my life! *jumps back as Katherine shakes him, looks like he's about to attack* what the heck?!  
*looks between the sibling fight* uh... read you around... hey WAIT! PUT DOWN THAT HAMMER!**

**Retto: yeah... he might not appear for a while... okay, Sierra probably _is _selfish! that's true, but there's a battle about to happen, people don't concentrate on 'mere afacts'**

**Nomad: *grins and laughs as you eat the fudge* didn't hurt you, did it?  
****Yep, Katherine and Maria have no reason to blame themselves! Blame FD! *glares* Braelyn, you were correct *grins* and yep, everyone's defying FD lately...**

**DISCLAIMER: Chaos: *grins as he pulls his shades down, looks around the beach, then at his friends* pretty good day for a beach party, huh?  
Katherine: yeah!  
Shadow: couldn't we go someplace else?  
Sonic *grins* what's the matter, Doom n' Gloom? Don't like nice days?  
Shadow: *glares* one more word, and you're heading to the bottom of the ocean...  
Sonic: *gulps, shuts up, looks around* hey, what's this say 'the author only owns Chaos the hedgehog and Nightshade the Chao. Sonic and co belong to SEGA. Katherine and co belong to BlackSandHeart' huh... hey guys! Look at this!**

**Chapter 10**

Chaos grinned at her "escape sounds _pretty_ good to me." Sierra rolled her eyes "_even when he's lost his memory, he's still got that cocky streak_" she shrugged, and pointed to a nearby door "there's the route." Chaos gestured for Sierra to go ahead "ladies first." Sierra rolled her eyes, and opened the door, starting the escape.

The two ran, not even noticing the alarms that blared angrily, or the red lights flashing. The two seemed to teleport as they moved, appearing and disappearing. It was around halfway they met their first opposition: a single Follower of Darkness. He was eating something, turned a corner, saw the glares on the two escapee's faces, squeaked, dropped his food and ran. Chaos chuckled "well, _that_ wasn't hard." Sierra rolled her eyes, and the two continued.

Sonic grinned at Katherine and Maria, who were sitting on the couch sulking "come on, you guys! Moping around isn't going to help us!" he would've said more, but Shadow cut him off with a glare that would've terrified Medusa "Faker, just _shut_ it." Sonic sighed "well, _pardon_ me for _trying_ to raise their spirits!" the two glared at each other, and a full on fight seemed inevitable, but with a gust of wind and a flash of golden light, both hedgehogs were on the floor, bruised and battered. They looked up at the person who had attacked them: Maria.

The girl rarely used her powers, so this shocked them. The girl's face was a glare, but the eyes told the truth: they were filled with anger, fear, and a truckload of sadness. She screamed at them "I can't _believe_ you two! We've just lost Chaos, and… and you two…!" she started crying, and ran out of the room. Katherine glared at the two "sometimes, I question your sanity, guys. Shadow, you know how we felt when we lost her. I imagine she's feeling at least that bad, if not _worse_." She sent a death glare at both of them, then followed Maria out of the room.

Chaos and Sierra had successfully escaped the Followers of Darkness' base, but it was night-time. The two had started a campfire, and were relaxing. Chaos sighed, and turned to Sierra "what do we do?" the cat turned "what do you mean?" Chaos spread his hands "we can't stay here, or else the Followers of Darkness will most likely come after us, and we can't go back to the other dimension, since you're considered evil there."

Sierra actually laughed "I'm considered evil? Hedgehog, if there's one thing you need to understand, I _am_ evil." Chaos smiled "I might've lost my memory. Heck, I don't know who half the people that know me, but I know good when I see it. You know you have good in you; you just choose to ignore it." Sierra growled, leaping up "you know _nothing_ about me. That's a lie!"

Chaos grinned, getting up as well "what's a lie? Me knowing nothing about you, or what I said?" Sierra growled again, and sent out a torrent of dark energy. Chaos said "Chaos shield!" the energy barrier went up, and the energy exploded harmlessly against it. Sierra gazed at Chaos, wide eyed, before starting to run off. Chaos called "Sierra, _wait_!" the black cat turned slightly, and Chaos smiled at her sadly "we're both outcasts, just remember that. Think on everything I've said." He waved at her "farewell, friend."

**And we've lost Sierra again! But Chaos called her a friend! So... R&R, favourite, do all the usual**

**RANDOM MEME: Keep calm and FIND THE COMPUTER ROOM!**


	11. Finding the truth

**Yup yup! Chapter 11! Still going strong, and no haters in sight! Come on! Thanks to those who reviewed! (And those that have read!**

**Sandy: *whistles* chaos... OCs at their best.  
Chaos: *backs up* whoa! Jeez, what's with you?  
*frowns at Chaos, grins at Xsus* what lollipop? *passes it to you without Xsus noticing, shows hands* see? Nothing!  
*laughs* yep, Sierra laughed  
Chaos:... *looks between Sierra and you, confused*  
*shrugs* if that's all their is, then read you around!**

**Amicus: good to see you caught up, Corpish! You know the deal: if I responded to all your reviews, we'd be here all day, so... yeah, I remember all those arguments! It's obvious now, she has a heart!**

**Nomad: yep, it's either Aero or FD's fault... or any of the bad guys the ohana has created's fault.  
Yeah... Maria got serious. I have someone at m school who's the spitting image of Maria in her human form, acts like her too. Don't know her ame though... fifteen minutes? My mom's kicked me off the WII before its even booted up before now! XD**

**Retto: true... Sonic was just trying to raise their spirits, cause you know how he hates to see people down! Yep, that's the one! And yeah, the Damn fourth Chaos emerald is in there, _that's _wh we have to FIND THE COMPUTER ROOM!**

**Chapter 11**

"we need to act," Zap said, slamming his fist down on the table the Dimension Jumpers and Team Heroes sat, "Chaos could be alone, in the Followers of Darkness' ranks or, at worse…" he paused, glancing at Maria and Katherine, before continuing to speak "_dead_." Katherine winced, and Maria gulped. Sonic stood up "we search. We split into three teams. One team will search this dimension, and another will search the Light Dimension. The third will be on guard in case anyone attacks."

He grinned "I would like to take the search in the Light Dimension. I'll take Shadow, Maria and Katherine." Katherine stared at him "what? _No_! I want to fight!" Maria sighed "Katherine…" the girl had already caught onto Sonic: the two might not be fully focused on the fight, and end up seriously hurt. Katherine sighed "fine…" Shadow sighed "_whatever_, Faker."

Omega stepped forward "I VOLENTEER FOR SEARCHING FOR CHAOS THE HEDGEHOG IN THIS DIMENSION. I REQUEST THAT ROUGE THE BAT, ZAP THE DIMENSION JUMPER, AND MILES 'TAILS' PROWER THE FOX JOIN ME." Silver nodded grimly "we'll protect this place then." Jason nodded, pounding his fist onto his chest "you have Team Staryia's word." Sonic nodded, and the two groups headed off.

Chaos ran through the streets of Station Square, ignoring the horns that travellers sounded in anger. Chaos simply smirked, zipping in and out of the traffic. He growled "is it always this busy here?" he heard a voice yell "doctor Eggman is attacking the city! I repeat, doctor Eggman is attacking the city! Get all civilians as far away from the danger zone as possible!" Chaos sighed "that explains the rush. Maybe I should go check this doctor Eggman out. Maybe he'll know about my past…"

Chaos walked calmly towards the doctor, ignoring the glares from other people. The doctor turned, grinning "ah, Chaos! How nice of you to join me!" Chaos growled "you, just like everyone else, claim to know me. What is my past?" the doctor chuckled "your past? Oh ho ho! I _would_ know all about it! I _created_ you. You're an android, one of my finest creations! As for the memories, you come along with me, and I'll tell you _everything_."

Chaos stepped back "you sound _just_ like that guy, FD. I don't trust people like that." Eggman grew red faced "I created you, and _this_ is how you repay me? I should sell you for scrap!" a voice called "idiot! You can't sell flesh and bone for scrap!" two echidnas jumped down next to him, a red one and a terracotta one. The red one lifted his fists, and growled "and I _certainly_ won't let you do that to my friend!"

**And we have our Eggman battle! And I must say... looks who's talking, Knuckles!**

**Knuckles: sh-shut up!**

***smirks* anywho... thanks to those who read, review, follow, favourite, all that! And check out my Pokémon shorts, they might give hints on Black and White 2!**


	12. Eggman and FD team up

**So... I apologise for no chaoter yesterday. Someone in my family thought it would be nice for me to have an ineternet curfew, and when you're posting late, you can't do it. I could go on a full blown rant, but let's thank the reviewers first...**

**Sandy: intresting reasoning, Sierra...  
Chaos: *frowns* you look like you've done some bad stuff too, Sierra... that's why I'm deciding to trust both of you...  
*grins at Xsus* I don't have it! Its gone!  
*scowls at Zap* you really need to choose your moments wisely, Zap. And Eggzilla...? *bursts out laughing***

**Amicus: Eggman is an annoyance, but it does allow us to give awesome and insulting nicknames! And butt will be kicked, I can assure you of that! XD**

**Nomad: indeed, bad guy logic. Fifteen minutes, you can do a lot in fifteen minutes, um... play a game, write a diary entry... I got nothing. Sonic made a smart move, as did Knuckles! =D**

**Retto: *laughs* that was the image that ran through my mind as I wrote that part! And spit an image... neh, I don't care!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything apart from Chaos the hedgehog and Nightshade, everything else go to their respective owners.**

**Chapter 12**

Eggman stared at the newcomers "Knuckles, Shade! How _dare_ you turn up uninvited!" the terracotta echidna, Shade, sniffed "I don't see any party anywhere. I just see a talking egg that's about to get it's butt kicked!" a blast of energy appeared from the other side of the road, sending Eggman's pod flying. Xsus laughed "that's what you get for messing with my friend!" the other cat next to him, known as Xerius, sighed "_Xsus, you really _shouldn't_ let your childish side out when you're fighting._" Xsus whined "aw! But it's fun!" Chaos stared at everyone "err… have I _missed_ something?" a voice that Chaos growled at said "yes, you have. You have missed the fact that you _can't_ escape _me_."

Chaos growled "FD." Xerius snarled, extracting his claws "_what are you doing here, FD? This isn't your dimension!_" FD chuckled "nor is it yours, Xerius." Chaos growled, storming forward. FD sent a blast of dark energy, but Chaos caught it, throwing it behind him. It exploded somewhere off to his left. FD fired another shot, but Chaos sent it to the right. The hedgehog snarled "you liar. You know _nothing_ of my past."

FD smirked "exactly. You would've done my bidding, and I would've done the exact same thing. Defying me only made me skip the emerald collecting part, and get onto killing you straight away." Chaos growled, drawing his blades, but FD wagged a finger "I wouldn't, if I were you." He snapped his fingers, and someone was pushed forward. Chaos gasped "Sierra?" the cat's hands had been binded together, and she was cut all over, looking more dead than alive. She groaned, and looked up.

Silver and the others watched with interest. Chaos growled, looking between FD and Sierra. He yelled "what did you _do_ to her?" the Sierra was on the floor still, but she was doing something. She looked Chaos in the eye "_keep him talking._" FD chuckled, unaware of what was about to happen "that's an easy topic, she got caught, and I punished her, but I used her to lure you in."

He smirked "surrender, or the girl dies." Chaos looked at Sierra, who smirked. Her hands were free. Chaos nodded, then said coldly "_now_." With that, all Light and Dark broke lose.

Sonic's team met up with Omega's. The blue hedgehog sighed "find anything?" the robot responded with "NEGATIVE." Shadow pounded his fist against his palm "the _moment_ I find the guy who has him, he's going to know a side of hell he didn't know _existed_." Tails sighed "please, save the death threats for later." Shadow growled "and who's gonna stop me making them? _You_, fox boy?"

Sonic was about to intervene, but a blast rocked the ground. Sonic and the others looked around, the blue and black hedgehogs pulling their blades out from nowhere. Maria spotted a steady stream of smoke coming from Station Square "you guys! I think it's in Station Square." Sonic nodded, dashing off, everyone, bar Shadow, Tails and Maria, straggling behind.

**And now the whole gang joins the fight! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Read you around, folks!**


	13. I hold the key to your past

**And here we are! Chapter 13! Nothing to rant about, so let's get round to thanking the reviewers!**

**Sandy: yep, that's exactly what happened! Yep, that was a bit random... Katherine was there... let's just say she was conversing with Maria and didn't here SHadow say it, or chose to ignore it...**

**Retto: aye! And it's this creepy thing people can do... someone you know well, and you can read off their eyes, almost like speaking telepathically...**

**Nomad: yeah, I do hate a curfew... and yes, smart moves!  
Shade: thank you, Nomad!  
Yeah, get outta here, FD! No one wants ya! And I thought I would be, considering the Return, Tis is war... etc.  
Shadow: humph. Who's going to stop me?**

**DISCLAIMER: no ta...**

**Chapter 13**

Chaos groaned as a Follower of Darkness knocked the wind out of him, then threw him into the side of a building. The cat closed in on him, slowly, menacingly, knowing the hedgehog's time was up. Chaos looked up, seeing probably the last face he would see in his life. Chaos closed his eyes, the opened them wide as a blast of golden energy, similar to his own, sent the Follower of Darkness flying. He heard someone yell "_**CHAOS**_!" and turned. The golden hedgehog from before threw something at him, and Chaos grabbed it. He felt a rush

"_Welcome to the world, Chaos the hedgehog._"

"_It's okay, Chaos. You may come in now!_"

"_That's a work in progress._"

"_Katherine! We have to get out! The window!_"

"_So be it. If this is how I go, this is how I go. I've chosen my path for this, and I'm staying on it, so don't waste your breath!_"

"_The one you… love._"

"_You take our home, you threaten my family, and you insult my… girlfriend? I'd say you've got a lot of nerve._"

"_I can't let you die! I just can't!_"

"_Did… did either of you take my promises seriously?_"

Chaos growled, shaking himself out of it. He got punched in the face, but someone sent _that_ Follower of Darkness flying. Katherine smirked, but then leapt away as another Follower tried to slash at her with his sword. Silver growled, the ploughed himself into the cat's body "that's my _girlfriend_ you idiot!" Katherine looked stunned, then smiled while Shadow sighed in disbelief.

Chaos looked around. FD and Eggman had taken their leave, leaving robots and Followers of Darkness attacking. Katherine slashed through a robot, then yelled "Chaos, go! Use Chaos Control or something! It's _you_ they're both after. Use that Soul Emerald!" Chaos sighed "here goes nothing." He raised the emerald high "Chaos control!"

The red hedgehog collapsed on the floor. He noticed it was metal, and growled, instantly thinking he was in FD's base again. He looked outside the window, and gasped. "Well," he muttered to himself, staring at the planet below, "that clears _those_ thoughts up." He looked around the room he was in. escape pods ringed the room, only parting at the massive window. Near the centre, there was a control panel.

Chaos winced. Something had happened here, to him, and how many others? A voice chuckled, and Chaos turned, swords drawn. Standing in front of him was a cat, with sandy coloured fur, and cold blue and gold eyes. He grinned "no need for that." Chaos growled, still on guard "who are you?" the cat laughed, eyes flashing pure gold for a second "I am Skeith, and _I_ hold the key to your memories."

**So we have a new character! This guy is almost as mouch as a creeper as FD (hint, hint!) Thanks for putting up with me, and read you around!**


	14. Chaos attacks

**Okay, this is a good chapter! And you'll see someone getting... well, you'll see. Thanks goes to those that reviewed!**

**Amicus: *grins as you finger dance* there we go! That's what I was looking for! The finger dance! *laughs* but that was a good line... and I'm glad you think it's getting better and better! Read you around, Corphish!**

**Nomad: :D and I might help you too *glares at Shadow*  
Shadow: humph. *turns to Chaos* and you'll back me up, brother?  
Chaos: -_-' I'm staying out of this...  
Shadow: *glares* well you're no help...!  
Get him! *charges*  
Shadow: oh, sh- *Chaos Controls away***

**Retto: still at 26... I suppose it is, or as some people call it a 'sibling bond' since, well, she _is _Chaos' sister... as for your guess... you'll have to find out later, my friend!**

**DISCLAIMER: nada...**

**Chapter 14**

Chaos sheathed his blades, still eyeing the cat warily. The cat, Skeith, grinned "come now, Chaos. There is no need to be hostile." Chaos' fists clenched "how do you know me?" Skeith's grin became a smirk "I accessed your file from this place. You were created here, you know." Chaos stared around the room "this is my birthplace?" the cat nodded, and Chaos paused "and where is… here?" Skeith sighed "Space Colony ARK." Chaos registered the name, and groaned as an image passed through his mind

_*Flashback*_

_Chaos smirked as he ran through a corridor. Behind him was a cat. The cat gasped "you think… we lost her?" Chaos smirked "for now, Katherine, for now." The cat- Katherine- got her breath back, and nodded "that was a sly trick there." Chaos laughed "it was the only thing I could think of. That girl, she's got way too much energy." Someone said "who has?" both animals jumped, and started to yell._

_*end flashback*_

Chaos picked himself up. Skeith smiled "I will give you your memory back, but I need you to do something." He held up a picture, which contained every member of the Light Givers and Team Heroes. "I need you to annihilate everyone you see in this picture." Chaos eyed the picture suspiciously "if I do that, you'll give me my memory back?" Skeith nodded "that is correct." He waved a hand "now, go!" a portal appeared underneath Chaos, and the hedgehog dropped through.

Sonic sighed as the last robot exploded, and the last Follower of Darkness evaporated into shadows, the whole group did a general exhale, looking around. A tornado of black energy touched down, revealing Chaos. Sonic smiled, looking at the hedgehog "good to see you back, buddy."

Chaos swung his arms, releasing Chaos spears at the blue hedgehog. Sonic leapt back to avoid one, then slashed through the rest with Caliburn. Sonic glared at Chaos "what is _up_ with you?" Chaos sighed "new orders, I have to kill you. Please _try_ to understand." He narrowed his eyes "oh wait, you won't be able to, because you'll be _dead_."

Maria pushed to the front of the group "fine. Let's get this over and done with." Katherine yelled "Maria! Stand down!" Maria turned "I'm _not_ going to! Chaos is my friend!" she softened up a bit "if this brings his memory back, tell him… tell him I'm sorry it had to come to this…" she began to walk up again, but Katherine yelled "_wait_!"

Maria turned, and Katherine threw Maria her sword "at least… take it." She nodded, and Katherine faded back into the crowd, looking away as Chaos snarled "well, I hate to do this, but let's go." Maria whispered "I'm sorry I had to do this, Chaos, I'm _so_ sorry." Both warriors launched themselves at each other, starting the fight.

**And FIGHT! *stares* wow... Chaos is actually attempting to kill his own girlfriend...**


	15. Darkness returns

**So yeah, we got some pretty thick and fast action coming up! I like this part! Thanks goes to those who reviewed!**

**Retto: we all make mistakes, Retto! Don't let it get to ya! Yeah, the sibling bond works for me, maybe not Sierra though... XD and that's true! Anyway... your suspicion will be confirmed this chapter!**

**Amicus: *laughs as you finger dance, almost joins in* I think we've come to a point where your finger dancing is like having someone famous on this site review a chapter or something! XD yeah, that is a cool name... you have Sandheart to thank for that one! Yeah... Maria is taking on Chaos... that'll be intresting! -_-'**

**Sandy: yeah, it's a wonder, but Zap was probably threatened by Windy, Xerius was with Rouge (XD don't be so serious, Xerius!) and Shadow was probably dragged in by Katherine or something. Yeah, Skeith's evil, and Maria's about to go rampage on Chaos! That'll be fun O_O**

**Nomad: *frowns* he'll be back in a minute or two...  
Chaos: I still don't know why he calls me brother...  
*scowls* hey! Aren't you supposed to be in the middle of trying to kill your... ah, target?  
Chaos: oh, right... *vanishes*  
You have a reason not to like Skeith, and Maria... *shakes head***

**DISCLAIMER: nada...**

**Chapter 15**

Chaos slashed at Maria's head, completely oblivious to the fact that he could actually kill his girlfriend. Maria caught the blade with hers- well, Katherine's- and pushed it away. Chaos growled "submit, and I'll make it _quick_!" Maria yelled back, tears stinging her eyes "you _know_ this isn't you, Chaos! You don't _need_ to do this! You don't _need_ to kill us! We'll sort this one out just like we've done _all_ the other times!" Chaos yelled "you don't understand, this is the _only_ way!" the two clashed swords again, and somehow, both sides lost their grips, and their swords flew in different directions.

Sonic gulped as the two fought. He had seen Chaos fight, and didn't like how things were shaping up. He was about to throw himself into the mixture, but someone stopped him. Sonic turned, glaring at the newcomer "what? _Sierra_?" the cat sighed, and shook her head "don't interfere Sonic, it will only end up worse." Sonic was going to argue, but decided to go against it.

Maria glanced at Chaos. The red hedgehog roared, firing a blast of energy. Maria's eyes widened, and she met the blast with her own. The two were evenly matched, and Chaos yelled "_why_ do you _fight_? _Why_ don't you _give_ _in_?" Maria almost started crying, and her beam almost wavered "I keep fighting because I _know_ my friend is in there _somewhere_! I don't give up, because I want my friend back! Come on Chaos, you might have lost your memory, but have you lost your _senses_?"

Chaos roared "_**ENOUGH**__!_" his energy increased tenfold. Maria didn't stand a chance. Her beam faded out against Chaos', and explosions were heard, along with Maria's scream.

Chaos picked up his blades as Maria got to her knees. Maria smiled "so this is it. Farewell, Chaos. I was glad I knew you." She closed her eyes, waiting for the slash. Chaos swung, and Cream let out a scream, Xsus let out a gulp, Xerius gasped, and Sierra turned, hiding her face in the closest thing: Sonic's shoulder

There was a long pause, but no sound of metal on flesh. Sierra blushed and pushed away from Sonic, who was also blushing, before looking at the scene. Maria was still there, and Chaos' blades were inches from her neck. Chaos seemed to be trying to make his hands move, but sighed "I can't do it…" he screamed "_**I CAN'T DO IT!**_"

Maria got up, and Shadow quickly pulled her into the crowd. He glared at her, while she handed Katherine her sword "do you have _any _idea what could've happened? You could've died!" Maria sighed "it would be the third time?" SHadow growled "exactly!" Katherine rested a hand on the black hedgehog's shoulder "let it go. She did what was right."

Chaos was still looking at the blades and the crowd. He started to cry "I can't do that to her, or _any_ of you… All I want is my-" he cut off and gasped, and midnight black blade running through his stomach. Everyone glared at Sierra, who shrugged "wasn't me." The hedgehog collapsed, revealing 'Skeith', who rippled slightly, before changing into FD "that was _too_ easy."

**And cut! Yeah, so Skeith is FD? Who would've guessed? *smirks at Retto* anyways... I'll see you tomorrow! Hope you enjoyed thischaoter, and read you around!**


	16. Darkness' secret

**Okay! I'm currently off school for an inset day, so yeah! *grins* thanks to those who reviewed!**

**Amicus: Shadow: thank you.  
Maria: *sighs* he's almost died for me countless times. I owe him... quite a lot.  
Yeah, that would be intresting... Skeith! Awesome name =D and that line... where do I get those wise cracks from?**

**Retto:okay! That's cleared up, as for Chaos... he ain't dead yet! He isn't the Original life-form for nothing! XD And I've gotta have a Xsus moment here? TF2 spy? ? [response not found]**

**Sandy: yeah, the mighty lord of darkness... can go blonde. Pity it's not ginger though! *doctor who reference!* So... your character can summon creatures out of darkness, go blonde (XD) yet he can't use photoshop?! *laughs* and FD, she may be half blonde, but you were full blonde. So can it, blondie! Yeah, Chaos. major cliffhangers! I fell over anime style at Nomad's cliffhanger! But all is not lost, the hedgie shall live! XD**

**Nomad: oh gods...  
Chaos: *scowls* something tells me I didn't like that guy before...  
*sighs* oh gods, why do I do this to people *chucks fudge* but it's true, FD is receiving more hate than Towers!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything apart from Chaos the hedgehog and Nightshade the Chao. Everything else goes to who it belongs to.**

**Chapter 16**

Chaos woke up; he got up off the ground, and stared. He was in a strange room, large and covered in darkness. He drew his blades, knowing something wasn't right. He'd been in one of these situations before. He heard a voice "_do not fear._" Chaos whirled around "where _are_ you? Who are you? Where am I?" he leapt back as a puddle of puddle appeared, morphing into a strange water creature "_I am Chaos, guardian of the Master emerald, and your namesake. And we are in your mind, Chaos._"

The hedgehog took a step back "my… _mind_?" the water element nodded "_currently, your body is bleeding out in the real world, so I took the chance to catch you in your mind._" The hedgehog frowned "_catch_ me?" the water element nodded "_to return your memories. Currently…_"

Xsus growled, completely out of his character "what was that for?" FD chuckled "that was necessary for my plan to begin. You see, there's a concept to the Chaos emeralds even the _guardians_ do not understand. The seven emeralds contain data on all the things they have been used to defeat."

The cat smirked "and for those that have the power to access those records, like myself, I can use them to transform myself, and gain the _powers_ of that creature." The emeralds started to float towards FD, who glowed with a bright light. Giving them one last smirk, he yelled "_Chaos_ _control_!" and disappeared.

As the vision faded from Chaos' sight, the hedgehog turned to his watery counterpart "so… FD now has power over every creature the Chaos emeralds have been used for?" the water element nodded "_indeed. And soon, only you and a few others will be able to defeat him._" The hedgehog took a step back "_who_?" the water element gave a sigh "_you will know who they are soon. But now, I shall return your memories._" Chaos growled "_you_ were the one that took my memories?"

The water element cocked its head to the side "_no, no! I wouldn't do that! Your memories were stolen by your Soul emerald, as a side effect of curing you. It reset everything to zero by default. But now…_" the creature touched the hedgehog's forehead, and the hedgehog collapsed, overwhelmed by the memories. Chaos stared at the hedgehog "_now, you will wake. Farewell, my friend, may you do well._" With that, the water element disappeared, and Chaos woke up to the sound of an explosion.

**So yeah, THE HEDGIE LIVES! Heh, okay, I'll post again tommorow, and check out my Shorts collection! t should come up after I post this! Read you around, guys!**


	17. Ol' Blue eyes is BACK, baby!

**Now we're getting into the thick of it! You better get the music ready, cause the final battle begins now! Well... this is not _the _final battle, but get the music regardless! *grins likes a fool* Thanks to those who reviewed!**

**Sandy: yeah, Xsus did go out of character, and I put that after re-reading. FD is always five steps ahead...? *whistles* what about Tatha? Anywho... your predictions...? I can say... nothing! You'll have to wait n' see! Chaos was in Mephiles' mind before, remember?  
*scowls* FD, you better watch it. My offer from before still stands...! Yeah, Nomad did do a good job...**

**Retto: still on 26... hm, I'll check that out sometime... *laughs* yeah, I think that was FD blowing up a McDonalds or something... you'll find out how later.**

**Amicus: Maria: I did what I believed was right. He'd do that for me, I'll do it for him.  
Chaos: *in the background* aww...!  
*nods* yeah, that got me to... as for the final battle, well, check the top!**

**Nomad: *grins as you eat the fudge, lcks a snow cone* yeah, I have a snow cone in Winter. So what? *laughs* two Chaos... or Chai? and yeah, go away, FD! No one loves you!**

**DISCLAIMER: nada... got check the ohana for disclaimers.**

**Chapter 17**

Sonic growled as he tried to land a hit on FD, which was hard since the transformation had made him taller than a skyscraper, and wide as two. He crouched low on the wing of the X Tornado, piloted by Tails, who yelled "there's your target!" he pointed to the creature, which had the seven eyes of Dark Gaia. The fox then pressed a button "_ring_ _tunnel_!"

The tunnel made its way to the far left eye. Sonic, having grabbed the two power rings Tails hand given him, powered through, hitting the eye and causing the monster to let out a scream similar to the Bio-Lizard's. Sonic couldn't help but shake a little. This was wrong. Plain, flat out wrong.

Sierra's face showed up on his communicator "something wrong?" Sonic smirked "and you care…?" Sierra went bright red and shook her head stubbornly "_no_! I _don't_ care!" Sonic laughed a little, then said "s'okay, Sierra. I'm fine, though."

Sierra nodded "okay. If we have to finish this, you watch my back, and I'll watch yours, _okay_?" Sonic nodded "got it. Stay out of trouble, Sierra." Sierra smirked "and you'd want me safe _because_…?" Sonic shook his head "because you're a part of the _team_ now. Sonic out."

Chaos shook his head, standing up. He examined the wound, and winced. He noticed four Soul emeralds, which started to glow, rise up and spin around him. Chaos felt a warm feeling as a sheet of white covered his vision. After it cleared, the hedgehog examined himself.

His body had seemingly turned to clear water. His senses were several times sharper than before, and the binders and gauntlets were gone. Chaos growled, and walked over to the scene of the fight.

Maria was breathing heavily. She squashed the last Black Arms bug, which had appeared due to FD's summoning (power stealing, how annoying could it get?) and almost doubled over in exhaustion. Katherine stumbled over to her "you okay?" Maria nodded "just ready to drop." Katherine smirked "where's the energetic girl I knew on the ARK?" Maria stifled a laugh "she got into a fight that was _possibly_ too much for her to take."

She and the others regrouped, watching as FD, or the monster mash up, as Xsus called it, roared and fired a laser at the X Tornado. Tails leapt out, grabbing Sonic's hand and flying them both down to the ground. The fox then turned on FD and shook his fist angrily "hey! I worked _hard_ on that!" Sierra ran up to Sonic "are you okay?"

Sonic blushed, and Amy's eyes widened then narrowed. She drew her hammer and walked towards Sierra, preparing to swing like Sierra's head was a golf ball. Sonic chuckled "Sierra, I'm fine." He glanced at Amy, then back to Sierra "but you might not be in a moment." Sierra glared at him "why?"

Sonic simply replied with "duck." Sierra did so, just as Amy's hammer swung where the cat's head had just been. Amy growled "_why_ did you tell her?" Sonic sighed, and another voice said "Amy, save your relationship problems for _later_." Maria's eyes widened as she recognised the voice, and the whole group turned to see the transformed hedgehog, a smirk on his face and a glint in his eye, just the way it should be.

**Ol' Blue eyes is back! AW YEAH! So, read you artound, one and all! And check out my Shorts series!**


	18. Chaos joins the figtht

**Here we go! New chapter! :D It would seem the title of the last chapter got more likes than the chapter itself.. must be doing something right then! XD Thanks goes to those who reviewed!**

**Sandy: *laughs* I couldn't help write that title! So, FD is five, and Tatha is three... and our heroes zero, but ah well, they own the opponents whatever happens. Of course there'd be a difference. Next chapter of the story tomorow? =D yes! and blue eyes (XD that's never gonna get old!) yeah... I'm glad you think I did a good job!  
*scowls* I won't forget it! *limbers up for close combat, Sonic style*  
Yeah, that was a good line... and then he has a moment with Sierra *grins like a fool*  
Sonic *blushes* s-shut up!  
*laughs* Aero... oh! The UP, if I remember properly? And Xsus! XD The Sugar Rush Kid is back!  
Chaos: *laughs* whatever sis!  
*grins as you finger dance***

**Nomad: *grins and continues to eat snow cone, before kicking FD away* yeah, my first Sonic story was based on the Sonic X universe... Sonic/Sierra moment! :D yes, the X Tornado got destroyed... *turns to FD* that's a second kick for you. Amy...! And yeah, OL BLUE EYES IS BACK!  
Chaos: *bows to you and Robyn before falling over from Kelly's tacklehug* hah! Kelly! Good to see you!**

**Amicus: Maria: *smiles* thank you!  
Chaos: *grins*  
Yeah, they're in a tight spot this time... but they'll most likely succeed. They usually do! Yeah, it took me... five tries to beat Perfect Dark Gaia and get the S rank, but now I like trashing the final boss for fun! And yeah, I probably will make dinos go extinct again.**

**Retto: oh yes! We're on 27 nicknames! YAYA *runs around, Xsus style* denial... isn't... *gets it, and laughs* OHHH! I get it! heh... Stand together or die? I'll check that one out! What does FD have against McDonald's? Well... it's from Sonic's Dimension! :D**

**DISCLAIMER: nope, I can't...**

**Chapter 18**

Chaos walked forward, his eyes fixed on the monster. Everyone fell back, not wanting to see Chaos' power. Maria hesitated, then stepped forward "Chaos… what _happened_?" the hedgehog smirked; running his hand through his ice coloured quills "Soul Emeralds. _Amazing_, aren't they?" he turned his attention to the monster before him, and open his palm.

A blast shot out, and he yelled "come on, look at me! No plan, no backup, nothing else worth a damn! Oh, and something _else_ I have: nothing but the desire to defeat _you_!" the hedgehog turned "you'll help me, won't you?"

Sonic rolled his eyes "do you even _need_ to ask?" Chaos grinned "Maria, Sonic, Sierra, with me!" he concentrated, and everyone watched as light energy drew around him. Soon he was standing on a dragon made out of light. The three jumped on, and Katherine called "_all_ of you, good luck."

Sonic gave his signature thumbs-up, Maria smiled and nodded, Sierra simply crossed her arms, but gave a small smirk, and Chaos gave a slight nod. With a strange electronic roar, the dragon took off.

There was silence on the dragon as the group nervously approached the monster, who roared, sending a beam of energy their direction, Chaos barrel rolled the dragon away, then sped it up. The monster blasted shot after shot, but all of them missed. The dragon gave off the roar again, and each of its passengers gave a determined smile.

Katherine shook her head as she watched the fight. She couldn't believe Chaos had managed to conjure that move, never mind keep it. Heck, she couldn't get over the fact the four of them were immortal to some extent, or that Chaos had conjured a form from the four.

Xerius walked over, scowling at the battle "_your brother… that hedgehog never ceases to surprise me every time._" Rouge smirked, walking over and putting a hand on her hip "well, don't be _so_ surprised. Didn't he save your dimension once, Xie?" Xerius cocked his head "_true_…"

Chaos cursed , then yelled "_duck_!" all of them got the message, except for Sonic, who only saw the blast at the last second. It knocked him clear off the dragon. Sierra yelled "_Sonic_!" she turned, and growled "Chaos…!" Chaos glanced at her, looking a little sad "we'll look for him later, Sierra. I promise. If I turn back now, we _all_ go down."

Sierra growled, but sighed "fine…" she looked up, and yelled "we've got to move!" the warning came too late, a blast twice the size of the dragon smashed into it. There was an explosion, and the group, including a now normal Chaos, free fell from around the same height as Angel Island.

**TENSION! Will they survive? Will They beat this monster, or has FD taken the victory? (well, we all know the answers to those questions...) Read you around, guys!**


	19. It begins

**This is gonna be great, it is almost time for the second phase of the final boss! So get your music ready! But first, let's thank the reviewers!**

**Amicus: heh, I like that line, I tend to use a lot of the lines I write, and the one's from other stories I like, in real life (slightly altered though) yeah, the dragon. Remember that? From The Return? Sonic fell, and the team lost *Sonic OVA style* STRANGE, ISN'T IT?  
Chaos: *smirks* very funny.  
Yeah, that'll hurt in the morning...**

**Nomad: first off: why are you reviewing as a guest? Icould only tell it was you because of Kelly and Robyn. Oh, and the way you format your reviews. *laughs* and FD should... well, you'll see XD  
Chaos: *laughs* point taken... *grins* but I'm back, and I'm better than ever!  
Does no one remember the dragon from the Return, the one Katherine conjured up? And Sonic fell! But he's okay. In fact, he should be around somewhere...  
Sonic: *zooms up* hey guys!  
And the others are alright...  
Chaos: obviously.  
So there's no need to worry!**

**Retto: well, its still one more than what we had at the start... Mephiles and FD? SHORT STORY IDEA! :D Eggman, was a good bad guy, but after a while (like, three games) facing the same dude with a tash for the final boss, I kinda like the way they take Sonic from a simple baddie smasher, to the deafeater of Gods. But, granted, it was nice to have him back. (Eggman isn't the final boss in the DS version of Colours. The Nega Mother Wisp is) I thought you'd like that line, it seems to fit, pretty well, don't ya think? Sierra isn't deneying? MY STORY IS RUINED! D: ... XD I'm joking. Hmm... I guess she is.**

**DISCLAIMER: nah...!**

**Chapter 19**

"Maria! Sierra!" Chaos yelled, both girls yelping in response as the ground got closer. Chaos grabbed the two, somehow managed to land them safely. Maria smiled at Chaos, whilst Sierra pulled her hand away, but nodded in thanks. The group observed their surroundings. They were in the middle of the forest, where a small gap from where they had shredded the trees let light in. not too far away, in another light spot, was a smoking form. Sierra looked at it, and gulped "Sonic…?"

Sonic groaned as his vision came back. It was black. Well, brown to be precise. Sonic groaned. _How_ many times had this happened to him now? He wriggled a little and, after a lot of struggling, popped his head out of the dirt, surprising the people next to him. He looked around "Chaos! Maria! And Sierra! You guys okay?" Chaos smirked "we're fine. I should ask _you_ the same."

Sonic looked himself over. His body was smoking. He yelped "okay. _Not_ cool." He looked around "where _are_ we?" Maria smiled "dead centre of the forest." Sonic laughed, wincing while getting up and dusting himself off "shall we get moving?" he took off, and Maria laughed "cue eye roll from others." Cat and hedgehog smirked while rolling their eyes, then the three took off after the blue blur.

Katherine blinked. Once. Twice. Thrice. Then she grew mad. She ran forward "hey! That's my brother, friends and rival you could've killed there!" she felt a cold shiver run down her spine, and a cold voice spoke in her mind "i_f she's your rival, then haven't I done you a favour?_" Katherine looked stunned, then growled "it doesn't matter in that sense. The fact is you almost killed her!" seemingly looking at her in contempt, the monster spat something at her.

She heard seven clattering sounds on the floor. She heard the voice again "_you may keep them if you wish. They are of no use to me any longer._" She turned, seeing the seven emeralds. She heard the sound of running, and turned again. Chaos, Sierra, Maria and Sonic were standing there. Amy screamed "_Sonic!_" and charged up to him.

Sierra scowled, Sonic face-palmed, and Chaos and Maria were trying not to laugh. Amy grabbed the blue hedgehog in one of her infamous crushing hugs, burying her face into his chest fur "oh Sonic! I'm glad you're okay!" he managed to groan out "might not be… if you… don't… let… go…"

Amy let go, frowning "oh, sorry…" Sonic gasped, lying on the floor. Cosmo and Tails ran up, each holding the emeralds in their hands. Cosmo sighed "we found them, but they're _completely_ drained." Chaos growled "that's it. We've lost. We _need_ the Chaos emeralds, but they're _useless._ This is it…" the group were silent, realising this was it. They had finally been outmatched by darkness. A small voice yelled "don't give up hope!" everyone turned, standing in one of the balconies of a skyscraper was a girl, no older than ten.

Someone else yelled "you've done things like this _before_, and you can do it again!" people started chiming in, and the emeralds started glowing again. People started chanting, and the emeralds glowed even brighter. They formed a circle, and started spinning. Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Chaos, Katherine and Sierra all closed their eyes, focusing on Chaos. The cheering filled their ears, and became larger as a white light blasted through the area.

**And here it comes. As Sonic would say in Generations: time to beat some FD, SUPER SONC STYLE! *pauses* OOOOH YEAH! This is almost it! Read you around, guys!**


	20. the super saiyans unite!

**We are currently still in phase 2! And we will be for a couple of chapters... oh well! Thanks to those who reviewed!**

**Sandy: that's me, to! Your next story...? *eyes go big* ooh... *facepalms as you cover Sierra's mouth* NOOO! TELL ME! Yep, civilians, and I can't say ;P *facepalms* Xerius, you just ruined it! Okay, I'll try not to forget!  
Chaos: nope, never get old!  
Sonic: *blushes at the comment*  
And that fight was a good one, to! *sighs* you _know _I don't dance, Sandy.  
Chaos: *laughs as you give the comment*  
I was hoping I'd get at least one DO A BARREL ROLL! From that! And I did! :D  
Sonic: hey! Not cool! *blushes also, then dashes away***

**Amicus: shame... that was one of the best bits! Let's count...  
Adventure 1  
Adventure DX  
Unleashed  
Those are the ones I know. Do you know any others? Nah, humans aren't useless! *whacks upside the head* how can you insult us like that? As for plot twist... read on and see! ;P read you around, sis!**

**Nomad: yeah, you'd reviewed asd a guest... *shrugs, Sonic OVA style* it's probably nothing. Yay, you remembered!  
Sonic: *laughs as he gets tacklehugged* ha! Hi Robyn! *waves back at Braelyn, then at Kelly*  
So yeah, Sonic faceplants... again. *rolls eyes*  
Sonic: *rubs quills* and it hurt...  
Yeah, that's Amy for ya!  
Amy: Whatever! It's because Sonic and I are meant to be together! *glomps Sonic*  
Sonic: *sighs, facepalms*  
And the emeralds! And here's the super forms! XD**

**Retto: it calls them deities. I think Chaos is the God of destruction, And Solaris is the deity of time. I want the WII version, too! Yeah, it's the last terminal velocity level, right? I presume the emeralds go wherever they're needed. Yeah, that was slightly cheesy. Hmm... need to check that out, too...**

**DISCLAIMER: I can't be bothered...**

**Chapter 20**

The cheering grew even louder as the harsh light died down. Omega bleeped "EXTREME AMOUNTS OF CHAOS ENERGY DETECTED ON ONE POINT." Chaos spoke calmly "I believe that would be _me_, Omega." The robot turned "THAT IS CORRECT, MASTER CHAOS." Shadow growled "_Master_ Chaos?" he turned, and gulped. Instead of the golden they were, Chaos had turned white, and had golden streaks. Tikal gasped "only the _strongest_ turn that colour!"

Chaos glanced down at his new colouring, before looking at his sister and Sierra. Katherine's clothes had gone from their usual to pure white, and her eyes had a golden glow to them. Sierra had her usual black clothes, but they had a golden trim, and her fur had golden highlights. He eyes had the same glow as Katherine's, and a golden aura hung around her. Chaos smirked, then launched himself at the monster, everyone else following suit.

Katherine, despite her transformation, was strangely calm. She shook her head "Chaos energy, huh?" she turned sharply, spotting Sierra, who smirked "it makes you calm, because you _know_ you have the upper hand." She glanced at Sonic, the determined smirk still plastered on his face. Sierra quickly looked back at Katherine, who raised an eyebrow. Sierra's blush was enough to get the information. She growled "you tell _anyone_, and I _swear_ I'll kill you." Katherine smirked, and concentrated on the monster in front of them "you've sworn that _many_ times." Sonic glanced back "not to be demanding, but guys, focus!" the two shut up, Sierra still glaring at Katherine.

Soon they were right up close to the monster. The thing's face didn't look good from the ground, and it was no better at point blank. Chaos started spinning, and called "Silver!" the white- now golden- hedgehog understood, and launched Chaos at the monster with his telekinesis, hitting a second eye. The creature roared, and Chaos flew back up to the group.

Chaos grinned, then ducked as a Chaos spear whizzed through where his head had just been, hitting the creature. Chaos stared, watching as Maria smiled. It was probably no more than a simple bug bite to the creature, but it got its attention, which was both good and bad. The creature sent a large, clawed hand in the ground group's direction, meaning they would be crushed or speared.

Chaos launched himself in front of the group, spinning as the hand made contact, meaning the monster was off balance and unable to move. Grinning, the red- now white- hedgehog sharpened his quills and sent a bit of Chaos energy down them, giving it some nasty scratches, and sending it staggering backwards. It regained footing and roared. Chaos smirked "you want some more buddy? Cause here I come!" he flew at full speed towards the monster, looking back only to see everyone cheering them on.

**And we're into it now. Get more music ready, this is gonna be a blast! Read you around, folks!**


	21. Monster Mash up- phase 2

***comes in singing 'euphemia'* okay, I'm the mood for a chapter! So let's get on with it already! Thanks to those who reviewed! :D**

**Sandy: cool! *strains ears* sorry Sierra. I can't make out what you're saying! *rolls eyes at the logic* fine, miss Spock... SUPER SONIC STYLE! *cue gangnam style*  
*rolls eyes at Sierra asking Xerius for the pistols* _so _scary... this is the flamer of flamers, hater of hater, protecter of thge Ohana,- and you, as you are with Sandy, Sierra- you're talking to! I have slight power over you, to! I could make or break you, as I said earlier... *matches Sierra's glare with one colder than Antartica, and that could pertrify Medusa*  
*grins* por Shads...  
Silver and Sonic: *walk in, seeming to be debating about Chaos know what, sees the girl's stare off*  
Silver: any idea?  
Sonic: *shrugs* girls who are mortal enemies, _and _they're related. What do you expect?  
Silver: point taken  
*both walk out of door*  
And this is another fight chapter too! There will be a lot of them... and FD... might get his butt handed to him this time! Read you around!**

**Retto: 30 nicknames and counting! *grins* eh, each to their own... I can play both... I wanna get a 360 so I can get the proper Minecraft, Generations, and '06 (no arguments about it) might get some others. I honestly don't know *shrugs* they're needed in the Special stages ofthat area. Fifty rings open a portal, kinda like the one to the Nether, it's a creepy world. The Chaos emerald restores the place to what it would look like with all the life still in it. We talked about it, yeah. I checked it out, it's awesome!**

**Amicus: good you're starting to remember, Chip. (Sorry, been playing Unleashed) huh... he's done it in the TV series a few times before now, he does it in Adventure, and he does it twice in Unleashed. True... but then its easu for them to insult us... *sighs* and yeah, the evil geniuses should give up, they really aren't genuises if they haven't realised they won't work And it's five supers, one Master. But yeah, they'll do it (hopefully)**

**Nomad: *grins*  
Sonic: huh... this reminds me of something...  
I like trains kid: I like trains. *trains crashes into him at the same time as Sonic gets tackleglomped*  
Sonic: *groaning* so... that's why... it's so... familliar...  
yeah. It's battle time! AWW YEAH!**

**DISCLAIMER: I have disclaimer's block. Go check the ohana's work for the disclaimer.**

**Chapter 21**

Chaos re-joined the group that were circling the monster. Sonic heard Tails call his name, and turned to see the fox flying towards him, power ring in hand, he tossed it, then flew back down as Sonic grabbed it, powering into the third eye. The monster let out a screech like the Bio-lizards, and fired a blast of energy, but Sierra pulled in front and created a shield, protecting them from the blast.

Chaos concentrated, and everyone was about to protest, feeling their energy being drained from them, but shut up as they felt it being replenished. Chaos smirked, before throwing a Chaos spear, and getting the monster's attention, leaving the fourth eye free for someone to take, which Katherine did, plunging her sword into the eye, and giving it a blast, just for good measure.

Sonic growled as the monster gave yet another unearthly screech, and they watched as it grew several more arms, totalling to ten now. Four of which held blades, and the other six were clawed. The monster started going wild, slashing with claws and blades, then adding lasers into the mix. Chaos yelled "eat this! Chaos _pulse!_" the explosion surprised everyone, and Chaos spoke, eyes containing obvious rage "you _caused_ all this! You are the one that _always_ does things like this!" Katherine spoke softly "Chaos…"

Chaos turned slightly "no, I… I _need_ to get this off my chest…" he turned to the monster "did you have _any_ idea how afraid I felt? Looking for someone who I could actually _trust_? No, you wouldn't, because you're a _coward_. Behind all your schemes, you're a coward. If I completely destroyed this creature, you would become nothing, almost the same as I. I _will_ destroy you, and I _will make sure that you are gone_!" everyone was made speechless by Chaos' outburst.

The hedgehog himself thought he sounded a little crazed, but he shook it off. He mouthed "you are nothing." At the monster, then homing attacked the fifth eye, forcing everyone to focus on the fight again.

Katherine glanced at her brother, who was flitting around like Xsus on a sugar rush, looking for the next possible way to attack. She flew next to him "you're thinking _too_ hard about this." Chaos rolled his eyes, then pulled Katherine out of the way as a claw slashed where they'd just been, then he pulled her into a nosedive as it fired a laser at them. He pulled up the other side, and fired a Chaos spear at the back of its head. The creature roared, and turned… in time to get a boot in the sixth eye.

**So, we're almost done With this bad boy! Next chapter... _should _decide the victor! Read you around!**


	22. Hero

**And here we are again, still in phase 2! But I recommend the music for this chapter! So let's get rolling! Thanks goes to those who reviewed!**

**Retto: thrity nicknames! Hmm... I wanna get generations for PC! Which version is it? The one on 3DS, or the Xbox version? And yeah, it is the head of Dark Gaia.**

**Amicus: it comes in close after Black Knight, '06, and Generations. It's good to know you took part. Where would a hero be without his backup, huh? :D Read you around, Corpsih!**

**Sandy:yeah, should. I can't spoil my story, can I?  
Shadow *walks in, sees the two* oh, great...  
Leave this to me, Shads. Go help Sandy with whatever exploded  
Shadow: humph *walks away again*  
*sternly* okay, you two. Do i have to pull the bomb out like I did in my first story?  
*stop at the mention of a camera* you take the picture, I will not hesitate to let big boy attack you!  
This... _should _be it, but I can't say! :P  
Read you around!**

**Nomad: yes, trains XD  
Sonic: *groans* Amy... lemme up...  
Amy: *frowns* oh, sorry!  
Sonic *stretches, before grinning wickedly as Robyn laughs* let's see how you like being tackled! *tackles Robyn at high speed*  
Yeah, a boot to the face. Not nnice for FD, monster Mash up... whatever!#**

**DISCLAIMER: CAUDEX! You got loads! *lobs random fruit***

**Chapter 22**

The monster once again roared, and backed away, opening its seventh. Chaos blinked as the green slime dropped from the top of the eye, to the bottom "that's just… _disturbing._" Sonic smirked "whatever. We can still take it down, _right?_" Tails' voice crackled through one of the teams' communicators "Guys! Hit that last eye, and he's finished, but he isn't gonna make it easy. We've got some strange power readings…" he glanced off screen for a second, then added dryly "and Knuckles knocked himself on the power shield."

Chaos rolled his eyes "why does that _not_ surprise me?" he smirked "okay! Everyone who can fire energy, do so on my mark. A small group peeled off from the main: the Light Givers, Omega, and Maria. Chaos grinned "it's all over now." He paused, before yelling "_FIRE!_" and pointing at the monster.

Maria watched as the barrier melted, raining down on them. She caught a piece on her finger, examined it, before letting it drift away. She smirked, but looked on as the monster took one last transformation: it gained needle armour. At the tips of the needles were ripples of the same energy that caused this adventure: Shadow energy. Chaos, who had been going to finish it, gulped, and veered wildly, eyes wide and shining with fear.

He got slammed with a clawed hand, and blasted with a beam of energy, sending him crashing into a wall. The monster laughed "_the hero. The one who shows no fear, has fallen to his knees in that very thing._" Sonic growled, his aura flared up, and he went for wild attacks on the creature "c'mon you stupid _thing! Look_ at me!"

Katherine flitted over to Chaos' side as the hedgehog floated there "Chaos, you okay?" the hedgehog looked her in the eye "I can't do it, K. I'm afraid…" he hesitated "I'm afraid that I'll put you guys through that entire ordeal again if I go near it." Katherine smiled "come on, Chaos. We've been through Time and Space. We survived Gerald going mad at us on the ARK. We survived GUN. And you know what I, no, what _we_ all think of you as?"

Chaos shook his head, and Katherine looked her brother "a hero. Even Windy and Zap, probably the two tops in our Dimension, look at you as a hero. And you know why? Because you've never given in. back on the ARK, when we'd been put into a room to quieten down, you weren't downcast, you were there grinning, and saying that we should do it again. And when Terrarock used me against you back in our Dimension, you never backed down. You shouldn't be afraid. You're one of the best fighters I've seen, and you _won't_ get hurt."

She gestured around, where people and members of Team Heroes and the Dimension Jumpers alike were cheering for him, chanting his name, and calling encouraging things. Once again, the cheering grew louder as the hedgehog flew back into the dogfight, pulling off his binders and surrounding himself in Chaos energy and Light energy.

He barrelled straight towards the monster, which fired a laser. Chaos punched right through it, leading it down to eye, where he attacked, and the beam backfired, causing an explosion that sent everyone flying. Chaos shut his eyes after seeing they were going to hit the ground at an alarmingly fast pace.

**And we're back to the cliffies again... what will happen? Find out... next chapter! Read you around, guys!**


	23. Let's finish this the way we started it

**And here's phase 3. Yeah, you heard me. Phase 3. There were three phases to this fight! XD Thanks for those who reviewed (and thanks to those who've given their support for what I'm gonna have today... you guys are the best!)**

**Amicus: disgusting, but cool!  
Chaos: *grins as you hug him*  
Storm: huh, this is intresting... *sees* Chaos* DA- *cut off as I place a hand over his mouth*  
*Sternly* now, Storm. You're not in this story, lil' one. Now, go back and join the others.  
Storm: *pouts* aww... okay!  
Yeah, we could all use that kinda speech. Read you around, Corpish**

**Sandy: Storm: can we join in, now?  
*sighs* fiiine... but don't go revealing who your parents are, like you almost did.  
Storm: okay! *a dark blue cat with black streaks in her fur appears, and Storm blushes*  
*smirks at the three's debate, then pouts as they dodge the fruit* aww... *laughs at Windy's outburst* yeah, the ARK family is godd at making motivational speeches *cough*ChaosinSpaceColonyARK*cough*  
Sophie: *sees Sierra, mutters to Storm* they're at it again...  
Storm: you do realise we're so far back in time, we're not even thought about yet? That's why we can't reveal... *looks at me as I glare at them* _that_.  
*frowns* no pictures!**

**Nomad: yeah, poor Sonic XD  
Sonic: *laughs as Robyn screams and laughs* well, that was fun!  
Sophie: *mutters* mom wouldn't be happy...  
Storm: they're good friends, remember? And this is before our parents _really _got together/... *grins as a silver/white cat with red streaks in her fur appears, along with a terracotta echidna with dreads and purple eyes*  
Sangna: (XD guess who's kid this is!) hey! Kelly!  
Yeah, Slime. Cliffies, slime, and FUDGE! XD**

**Retto: 30 nicknames! Yeah, I was reffering to that. *pouts* I have to pay... or take a survey... but yeah, the death egg! XD I remember that! And yeah, that's pretty much the gist of it. And I don't really _do _long. I'm the type that does little but lots (little writing, lots of chapters)**

**DISCLAIMER: really...?**

**Chapter 23**

Chaos dragged himself up to one knee, marvelling that he was alive. He glanced around. He was now out of his Master form, and everyone else was unconscious. He heard a screech, and scowled. The monster had all its eyes forced closed, and seemed to try and sense where Chaos was. Chaos growled.

He had no help, no backup, just power. And he was intending to use it: he yelled "we still stand, so come on FD, let's finish this the way we started it: _together._" The monster roared in response, and charged up energy. Chaos did the same.

The monster let its energy fly, and memories flashed through Chaos' head: from getting out of the containment tube to fighting the ARK experiments to the fights in the Light Dimension right down to changing into Master form. He let his energy blast out, and screamed "Chaos blast!"

The blasts met, and they were even, it was silent, everyone watching the battle of wills. Maria stared. She could only hope that the red hedgehog could survive the onslaught of an attack.

Chaos skidded back as the fight continued. He sent a wave of energy up, and added it to his beam, pushing the monster's back for a while. The monster did the same, bringing the beam even closer to Chaos than the hedgehog had done to the monster. Chaos noticed, and squeezed his eyes hut, concentrating fully on preventing the beam from touching him.

Katherine groaned and woke up. The last thing she remembered was being hit by that explosion, and flying towards the ground. She shot up, and someone grumbled "calm down, fool. You're okay, for now." Katherine briefly turned to Sierra to give her an eyebrow, then looked around. They were on the top of a building. She also noticed Chaos wasn't there. She looked around "where…?"

Sonic sighed "down there." He pointed to a speck on the ground, where part of the energy beam in the middle was coming from. The other was coming from the monster. Katherine groaned "that thing _still_ isn't dead?" she looked on from the top of the building, then went down to a lower level. She gasped at what she saw

Chaos's beam was a thin slither of energy, no thicker than a Chaos shield. Katherine gulped, and looked at Maria, who was next to her. She yelled "come on Chaos! You can take _this!_"

Chaos had pretty much lost hope, but something revitalised it "come on Chaos! You can take _this!_" his eyes shot wide open, and more memories flooded through his mind, and his beam responded to his thoughts, pushing away the monster's beam. The group cheered, and Chaos growled, clenching his left fist, and yelling "_CHAOS SPEAR!_"

The energy spikes hit their mark, and the monster staggered backwards Chaos let the beam die, causing the monster's to go upwards like a fountain. The red hedgehog pulled his binders off, and spin-dashed toward the monster, ripping a hole right through its body, and causing it to explode, green slime being thrown everywhere, completely covering the red hedgehog. Chaos wiped a little off his face, and stared at it "and _that's_ just… _disgusting._"

**And the battle is over! XD ah, this feels great! I'll certainly go into my op in a good mood today! XD Read you around, guys!**


	24. The fight is done

**Storm: then he comes in, and goes "Sorro! Get back here!" So me, and dad go and rescue him, and he's just like... *grins as he sees everyone* oh hi, guys!**

**Sophie: so, the OCs are doing it, since the author is recovering from an operation**

***raises eyebrows as I walk in, turns to Chaos* they didn't reveal anything, did they?**

**Chaos: *shakes head***

**Good *grins* so anyway, as a few of you know, I recently had an operation (yesterday, in fact) well, at the moment, I'm on the recovery train,and I'm doing pretty well! Back to school tromorrow, but frankly, I don't know how I'm gonna get my feet into my schoo shoes though... XD anywho, thanks goes to those who reviewed (and those who gave me a get well!)**

**Sandy: indeed.  
Storm: possibly... maybe a little less, say, thirty five? I can't rely on our parent's ages, since they're immortal... and it's all wacked up as it is, being in the ARK, and Soul emeralds and whatnot...  
Sangna: *eyes Katherine* yeah, again... *goes back to the terracotta echidna, and he puts an arm around her*  
?: sorry! I had to do something! *a seedrian with yellow where Cosmo has her green in her dress, and a green amulet runs in*  
Chaos: *rolls eyes* better late than never, Midna!  
Sophie: *eyes Sierra* nice to meet you too, SandHeart, is it?  
Me/ all OCs: *facepalm when the two resume their glaring contest*  
Sonic: *walks into room with Silver, Shadow, Tails and Knuckles (okay, I've just given you the biggest hint as to their parents here!)* they're still at it?  
Tails: I believe you made this point before, but, whether she likes it or not, sisters argue... and they're sisters, in some strange way.  
Sonic: *finally notices the kids* sup, guys?  
Storm: *responds to the hi-five Sonic offers* the sky, space, paintings in an art gallery... list goes on and on.  
And yeah! FD gets what he deserves (especially after your chapter today!)  
OCs: *break out various powers*  
Storm: and that _includes _us kids!**

**Amicus: well, its a nickname, you don't really have to know much about its origins if its a cool nickname! A regular cat maybe...  
Sangna, Blaze and Sophie: *nods at there 'some cats on here might disagree' comment'*  
Storm: hi *waves*  
Indeed. And now he's out for the count!**

**Strife: good to see you, bro! And thanks! I survived, obviously, or else this chapter woouldn't have come out, and you'd be waiting forever for me to reply to PMs. If you read, I'm happy! At least you reviewed that one, huh?**

**Retto: 31 nicknames! How many stories has that count been in? I found a good webiste, got you everything, for free! But you have to fill out a survey to an Ipod... and the laser that he fired when Chaos leapt back into the fight, Chaos went against that, leading it down to its source. The explosion that came from that finished the last eye off. But yeah, it's gone, but the culprit isn't... and good to see you got Euphemia on!**

**Nomad: heh  
Sonic: *grins*  
Storm: *face-palms* oh, brother...  
Sangna: *waves* :D  
Who is it, then?  
I got the inspiration for that scene from Sonic colours, the DS version, when you go against that beam of energy and you haave all the Wisps surrounding you?  
Chaos: *grins* win.  
Yeah, more slime *is in a slime filled mood for some reason -_-***

**DISCLAIMER: take it away, kids!  
Storm: the author doesn't own Sonic or any of his friends, they belong to SEGA!  
Sophie: he also doesn't own Katherine, Sierra, FD or any of the other Dimension Jumpers. They belong to BlackSandHeart.  
Sangna: the author owns everything else- the plot, Chaos the hedgehog, Nightshade, and us kids!**

**Chapter 24**

There was silence. Then the whole crowd started cheering. Maria charged at the red hedgehog, intending to give him a hug, but he stopped her "you _sure_ you want to do that?" Maria stepped backwards, noticing the green goo on her friend "_actually_, on second thoughts, you're right…" Chaos smirked "the thought's there though." Maria started to tear up "I'm… I'm just glad that you're okay!"

Chaos smiled as the rest of the team arrived. Katherine shook her head "you're alive?" Chaos laughed "always a tone of surprise." Sonic laughed, raising a hand for a hi five, but thought better of it as he took in Chaos' slime covered form. Maria laughed "I _think_ you should go shower." Chaos smirked "since _when_ did you get the right to tell me what to do?" Maria gave him a look, and he sighed "fine… but there's _one_ more thing I _need_ to do."

FD clawed at the hole he had been thrown in. he got out, and marvelled he was alive. That was, until he heard footsteps, and saw two jet shoes, slime legs, and eventually, a very ticked-off looking Chaos. The Leader of Darkness backed up, and Chaos snarled "you caused a _lot_ of pain, for _both_ me and my friends. You _took_ my memories, and thought you could get _away_ with it."

Katherine stepped up "run, FD. Run back to _our_ Dimension, and _never_ look back." FD took the hint as the hedgehog brought out his blades, and disappeared into darkness. Xsus stared at the place where FD had been "you think we've seen the last of him?" Chaos stared into the distance, watching the Sunset "I doubt it, but I _know_ whatever he throws at us, we can take."

Maria walked over, smiling "it's beautiful, isn't it? Something that _everyone_ else takes for granted, means _so_ much to me…" she stared at Chaos, as if waiting for him to get a message, and he did. Her smile turned to a smirk "now, how about that shower…?" Chaos sighed; rolling his eyes "_okay…_" he glanced at Xsus, waving "see you at the parade tomorrow, Sugar Rush Kid!"

There was a parade later the next day, originally for the creation of GUN, but it was also the day of Chaos' creation, and the defeat of the monster only added to the festivity. Chaos smiled as he sat on top of a GUN tank, one arm around Maria, the other around Katherine, and Chao on his shoulder. Shadow sat behind him.

A voice boomed out "as you all know, there has been a minor problem with our heroes, Team Heroes, and the Dimension Jumpers, concerning their leader, Chaos the hedgehog. But here he is, for everyone today. Ladies and gentlemen, give it up for _Chaos the hedgehog, Shadow the hedgehog, Katherine the Dimension Jumper, Maria Robotnik, and Nightshade the Chao!_" there was a mixture of laughter form the mention of the Chao, known for her craziness, and cheering for the heroes. Chaos, Maria and Katherine waved to the crowds until their tank was off the line, and they jumped off, and made their way to the little store the group had set up.

Everyone gave a respectable distance for the four to walk, and Chaos smirked, walking up to the little food bit that Cream and Xsus had whipped up. Vanilla wasn't too far away, selling some of the memorabilia she had made: wooden statues of things like the Chaos emeralds, and the various members of the two groups- most of the Sonic had been brought by Amy, getting a scowl from Sierra and an exasperated sigh from Sonic, before both went to help the others in the group set things up for the beach party.

Chaos smirked, and said "I think I'll have two of the chocolate…" he glanced at his Chao who nodded "Vanilla…" he glanced at Maria, who nodded, then to Katherine, who mouthed "Cookie Cream." Chaos nodded, and finished "… and a cookie cream, please." Cream looked up "Chaos! You surprised me! So, two chocolate, a vanilla and a cookie cream, coming up!"

**No cliffies for a while now! And this story is almost over, and all for my third month of wiriting, which passed on Sunday! :D I cannot thank you guys enough! You guys have helped me a lot, with your advice, your backup, your friendship, heck, even your OCs have helped out, giving my stories a slight change! And to those who wish me a good luck for my operation... *bows* thanks, so much guys!**


	25. War is over

***comes in nervously fixing ie while OCs stand around chatting***

**Storm: *to others* ten rings says something will go wrong.**

**Sophie: *sighs* might as well fork them over now, this _is _the author's luck we're talking about...**

***scowls* ye of little faith! *grins at you guys* so hi! Yeah, I'm going to school today! (hence the bets that someone's gonna mess my toe up again) so let's do this! Thanks for those who reviewed!**

**Sandy: *laughs*  
Storm: *grins* Sorro! Nygo, Lizzie! Good to see you guys!  
Chaos/ me: *faceplant at Lizzie's comment*  
Sangna: *shrugs* parents thought it suited me...  
YEAH, TAKE TAHT! *lepas forward, for an air uppercut* yeah, we rule!  
Storm: *sweatdrops* here, maybe...  
And yeah, cookie cream. CHOCOLATE cookie cream is the best though! Yeah, Sierra probably would  
Amy: fine then! Bring it! *swings hammer, narrowly misses me and OCs*  
Sophie: *smiles* nice to meet you!  
*shakes head* that's some good thinking, but I've pretty much copied your story line so far, my next story (if I finish it!) should take a swerve away from yours!  
*fist in the air* that was for Light! *grins at the little brother comment***

**Amicus: *grins as you sigh* one last chapter, then we're done! Don't leave yet, Amicus! *bows* thanks anyway, though!**

**Nomad: aww!  
Sonic: *sticks his own at her*  
Sangna: *looks at Storm* we science experiments or something? The way she's looking at us...  
Storm: *laughs* I know I'm related to one!  
Chaos: *asleep on a chair, with a cowboy hat on (reference to next story!) one eye snaps open*  
Aww! You're no fun! Mind, I already know! XD I love that bit, especially when the music starts playing! And _more _slime.  
Chaos: no problems! *shudders* that stuff was nasty...!  
Yeah, later FD! Come back say... never? Yeah, I took a _little _inspiration from the Return and This is War, but the rest is my own design. Yeah Nightshade! The Chao is mentioned again! Yeah, Amy XD  
Amy: humph! *looks away*  
And yeah, food. One of the best things on earth! (after, drinks, reading... oh, did I forget to mention Sonic and Fanfiction?)**

**Diclaimer: nada...**

**Chapter 25**

Chaos and the others walked up to the beach, each attacking the ice creams they'd brought. Chaos laughed as his Chao got her face covered in the stuff as she tried to eat it. Even on a somewhat quiet day, there was something to laugh about. Rouge the bat flew up "hey guys, what you talking about?" Chaos smirked "oh, nothing. You found any gems worth stealing?" the bat went red, and she hissed "_s-shut up!_" the bat had heard about the gems on sale, but not that they were wood, and had tried to steal one. Not only was she disappointed, but she got caught red-handed. Chaos laughed "and who's gonna _make_ me? _You?_"

Sonic smirked as he saw Shadow run into Xerius- both were carrying supplies, so they couldn't see each other- and the two giving each other exact death glares. Sonic walked over, and pushed between the two "come on guys. Is that _necessary?_" Both glared at him, Xerius sighed and walked away, and Shadow said "whatever, Faker." Before turning the other way. Sonic shook his head, and someone spoke behind him "so… this is what you do?" he turned to face Sierra.

The hedgehog nodded "trust me; whenever we aren't kicking some bad guy's butt, we're either here, or at our separate places." Sierra smirked "and yours is…?" Sonic grinned, and laughed "what're you gonna do? Plan an assassination for me, kill me in my sleep?" Sierra laughed "tempting, but no." Sonic laughed, then looked around "err… Sierra? You know later, when we're gonna be eating?" Sierra nodded "yeah." Sonic stuttered "w-would you like to… sit with me?" Sierra raised an eyebrow "are you _trying_ to ask me out, _hedgehog?_"

Sonic blushed, and looked around, before spotting the group "oh, look! Chaos and the others are here!" he started to dash, but Sierra stopped him "Sonic!" he turned back, and Sierra smirked "you're cute when you blush, and yeah, I'll sit with you."

The beach party was a blast. There was a lot of sport equipment, and Maria walked up to Chaos "Chaos!" the hedgehog, who was having a conversation- somewhat- with Xerius. He turned, and grinned "hey. What's up?" Maria smiled "Silver and Katherine have challenged us to the volleyball. You up for it?" Chaos smirked "always."

After the match had been won, by Silver and Katherine, the group sat down to eat, they were in their own little groups. Chaos was with Maria, Katherine, Silver, Shadow, Rouge and Xerius. Tails, Cosmo, Cream, Xsus, Sonic, Sierra, Knuckles, Shade, Tikal, Team Chaotix, and the two Chao were in the other group. The rest had been called back to the other dimension.

Chaos grinned. It was a great evening, and he was feeling great. Even Shadow was looking happier than Chaos could remember him being. Sonic was laughing at something Xsus had said, before turning to Sierra and giving her a trademark grin. The cat smiled warmly back at him, and both blushed, before looking away.

The group smiled, happy that, for once, adventure had taken a backseat to relaxation. From now on, Eggman would temporarily be forgotten, and the beach would be their home. Chaos grinned "_and I couldn't think of anyone better to spend it with!_"

**And scene! What a nice ending! The next story will be around... I don't know when. You can help me with the name for it! Here's the summary**

**After a mysterious attack on GUN, leaving them without a base, and a lot of the agents recieving mysterious attacks, Chaos is dragged in for a mission. But when things turn for the worst, Chaos, and the new additions to Team Heroes and the Dimension Jumpers, must find a way not only to save GUN from total destruction, but the Mobian galaxy itself.**

**So, how do you like? Leave any ideas for titles in the review! Thjanks for reading this, for all the suppor! You can go check out my Short stories, or any of my previous Chaos stories, or even my Pokémon Black/ White 2 one-shots! (And yes, I did name this after on of the christmas songs!)**

**Seven stories... *lifts fist in the air* come on!**


End file.
